Eres un idiota
by Janeth.Books
Summary: -¿Por que no puedo verlo solo como amigo?- -¿Como termino todo esto así?- -¡Soy un idiota! ¡No debí de haber hecho eso!- -Es un idiota... si tan solo no hubiera hecho eso- / (AU) Jearmin.
1. Capitulo 1

—Eres un idiota —digo mientras le doy un leve golpe en el hombro.

Es la única persona de la cual me he enamorado, aunque es imposible que entre nosotros pueda haber más que amistad.

Jean. Ese es su nombre.

Se supone que él sólo es mi amigo y ya. Además, es un chico, y yo también, lo que hace que esto se sienta antinatural y mal visto por la sociedad.

Llevo dos años enamorado de él. Lo sé, es patético: soñar que puedes tener algo y al final darte cuenta que todo es una cruel ilusión. Es verdad pero… no puedo. No puedo simplemente dejar de querer a alguien, olvidar que me gusta su voz, su sonrisa, su sentido del humor, su personalidad, su todo. Sí ¡TODO! sus peculiaridades hacen que siga enamorado de él. Porque eso es lo que hace que esté enamorado de él.

Su voz hace que salga de mi pequeño trance.

—Pero fue muy divertido —dice sobando su estómago y limpiándose las lágrimas que derrama por la risa.

—Pero si te hubieran descubierto, lo más probable es que te mandaran directamente a la dirección —me lleve el dedo pulgar e índice sobre el tabique— además recuerda lo que dijo la directora —oprimo los dedos sobre mi nariz— "Una cosa más, Kirschtein, y saldrá de esta institución" —digo imitando la voz patosa de la directora cuando regaña causando una risa que muestra sus perfectos dientes—y me ha costado demasiado que no te metas en problemas —él sólo sonríe.

—Oh vamos, fue divertido ver como se rascaba el trasero

Hace una pausa y saluda de paso con un choque de manos a Marco, su mejor amigo. Al parecer viene de una práctica de basquetbol, lleva el uniforme.

Cuando Jean pertenecía al equipo siempre estaba con él. Hace un tiempo reprobó las tres materias límite, la directora Hanji Zoe me hizo su tutor; así es como nuestra amistad inició. A pesar de los esfuerzos, no aprobó todos los exámenes y la directora le ordenó dejar uno de los clubes a los que pertenecía: Basquetbol y Teatro.

Jean no podía abandonar el club de teatro debido a su deuda por haber destrozado una escenografía mientras peleaba con Eren, mi mejor amigo. Al no tener el dinero suficiente, Jean tuvo que formar parte del grupo y apoyarlos. Eren había recibido dinero por su cumpleaños, pagó una parte y se salvó.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras con Marco, Jean y yo continuamos nuestro recorrido a la cafetería retomando nuestra plática sobre la broma que Jean hizo al profesor Pixis.

—Además se lo merecía y no intentes negarlo. Me reprobó y por su culpa tendré que venir en verano —continúa Jean con su queja y pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Tal vez, si hubieras hecho todos tus trabajos desde el principio.

Siento el calor que desprende Jean alrededor de mí, es algo frustrante tenerlo tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo.

—Me pareció escuchar algo de ironía en lo que dijiste, Armin. No tomes mis malas costumbres, no quedan bien en ti —dice mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño— estoy empezando a pensar que puedo ser mala influencia —y pica con su dedo índice una de mis costillas haciéndome soltar una pequeña risilla.

—Bueno, en parte tienes algo de razón, me puso un nueve el periodo pasado ¡Un nueve! —digo alzando la voz un poco—y me desvelé estudiando dos semanas ¡dos semanas! —digo lo último enojado y remarcando el dos con mis dedos.

No tenía nada en contra de los métodos de enseñanza del maestro, pero sí en el hecho que mi calificación fue más baja de la esperada por haber impreso el trabajo en hojas perforadas. Él, al verlas, dijo que le causaban jaqueca. La culpa debía ser de la resaca que siempre tiene.

—Yo con eso me hubiera conformado, Arlet —dice Jean mientras bufa y quita su brazo de mis hombros. En ese momento extraño la sensación de calor que desprendía en mi cuello.

—Supongo, pero yo no —digo frunciendo el ceño.

Continuamos en silencio nuestro recorrido a la cafetería, me agradan estos tipos de silencio a lado de Jean, donde puedo apreciar su perfil. Él no es precisamente guapo, listo o atlético, pero se ha hecho una persona muy importante para mí y no tiene que ver el que esté enamorado, simplemente la manera en que nos relacionamos lo ha provocado.

Ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo nos hicimos amigos; sí cómo nos conocimos, pero no el momento en que a nuestras sesiones de estudio se les comenzaron a unir charlas agradables donde nos interesábamos por lo que hacia el otro; sobre cómo nos había ido en el día, lo que nos gustaba y lo que no. Así llegó el momento en que intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono y comenzó una amistad logrando hacerme caer en un pozo sin fondo por este sentimiento de amor no correspondido, a pesar de que somos muy diferentes, demasiado diferentes.

De hecho, puedo hacer una lista sobre nuestras diferencias.

-Yo tengo como hobbie la fotografía, mientras que para él es el basquetbol.

-Yo siento un gran y profundo respeto por la poesía, pero él piensa que es demasiado complicada y aburrida.

-Mi escritor favorito es Paulo Coelho, mientras que él prefiere leer cómics.

-Yo prefiero escuchar a Franz Liszt y él, Simple Plan.

-Si yo digo frío, él dice caliente.

Y podría continuar pero son demasiados puntos a tomar en cuenta.

Aun así, al no tener muchas cosas en común, acabe teniendo ese sentimiento, sin llegar a entender por qué. Debido a eso, puedo entender mucho mejor el pensamiento que plasmo Paulo Coelho en una de sus obras, la cual siempre tengo presente.

"En el amor no existen reglas. Podemos intentar guiarnos por un manual, controlar el corazón, tener una estrategia de comportamiento… pero todo es una tontería. Quien decide es el corazón, y lo que él decide es lo que vale la pena"

Cada vez que pienso en Jean y la manera en cómo debería olvidarlo, esta cita suena con más fuerza en mi mente.

¿Quién soy yo para decirle al corazón de quién debe enamorarse?

Ya que siempre será quien decida al final y eso es algo que al menos para mí es difícil de cambiar. No es que no haya intentado hacerlo, durante casi dos años me esforcé en crear inútilmente un manual para olvidarme de Jean; buscar lo que hacía mal, fijarme en su manera tosca de ser, intentar odiarlo por ser una persona demasiado irónica y sin tacto al momento de hablar, pero me di cuenta que en realidad también amaba eso de él. No importaba los vanos intentos que hiciera para olvidarlo y por controlar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón cada vez que lo veía subir al mismo autobús que yo. Tampoco importaba repetir mil veces cada día que mis sentimientos estaban mal, que era incorrecto cuando se trataba de un hombre. No pude lograrlo, como ya dije, es el corazón quien siempre gana.

— ¿Estás bien? —dice Jean pasando su mano frente a mi cara de un lado al otro.

Entonces me doy cuenta que divagué mucho tiempo mientras Jean hablaba. Lo sé debido a la manera en que frunce el ceño cada vez que lo hago. Sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos en la puerta de la cafetería.

— ¿Eh?... Sí, estoy bien —digo algo nervioso ya que está un poco cerca y causa que un sonrojo aparezca en mis pómulos.

— ¿Seguro? —dice levantando una ceja— te notas nervioso y estás rojo — tiene una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos y noto cierta malicia en ellos mientras toma mis mejillas— das tanta ternura así, Armin —suelta de repente cerca de mí rostro y sé que ha hecho lo que se proponía: avergonzarme y causar un sonrojo más fuerte haciéndome parecer un farolito de navidad. Ríe ligeramente al verme.

—Oye, dime ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta serio– últimamente estas distraído, más de lo normal –dice y pone una mano sobre mi frente, yo suelto un suspiro al sentir la frescura sobre mi frente —estás algo caliente, puede que…

—Disculpa ¿Puedo hablar contigo Armin? —dijo una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, de cara linda y un poco más baja que yo. Sólo recuerdo haberla visto en la biblioteca.

Aquí me encontraba, a mitad de un pasillo desierto. La hora del descanso había comenzado y los demás estaban en la cafetería. Sin embargo, yo no lo estaba pues esta chica había pedido que hablara con ella. Jean dijo que iría por unos refrescos a la cafetería y después regresaría.

—Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —comienzo preguntando debido a que llevamos alrededor de un minuto en silencio.

—Me llamo Sara… Perdona que te hable de repente, pero, es tu último día en esta institución y pues en realidad… yo sólo quería… mmm… hablarte aunque sea una vez —dice sonrojada.

—Oh, bueno… Ya lo has hecho –carraspeo para poder aclararme la garganta, no sé por qué, pero estar con ella en el pasillo hace que me sienta un poco nervioso.

—En realidad… yo… ammm –tartamudea demasiado al hablar y mueve los pies de un lado al otro.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, sólo di lo que tengas que decir…

—Es difícil hacerlo, es mejor expresarlo sin palabras –dice poniéndose seria de repente—ya sé que haré.

Coloca las manos sobre mis hombros y sus mejillas están completamente rojas

—Armin Arlet, he estado enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez en la biblioteca— dice para después acercarse más a mi rostro y unir sus labios a los míos.

¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¿ELLA ME ESTÁ BESANDO? ¡ELLA ME ESTÁ BESANDO!

Siento como mi cara comienza a arder completamente y los labios de ella se mueven, pero no puedo reaccionar. Mis manos tiemblan y siento como mis labios están algo húmedos por la saliva de esta chica. ¿Cómo es capaz de decir que me ama si apenas y la conozco? No recuerdo haber cruzado palabra con ella y aun así dice estar enamorada de mí. Esto es algo horrible, mi primer beso ha sido robado por una chica que ni siquiera conozco.

— ¡Oi! ¿Qué le haces a Armin? –suena la pregunta por el pasillo y después de eso dejo de sentir la presión en mis labios. Conozco esa voz, es una voz que, aunque ahora suena brusca, tiene momentos cuando suena agotada, la mayor parte del tiempo sarcástica y aventando insultos a diestra y siniestra, muy pocas veces… sólo conmigo, puedo oír un tono dulce acompañándola. Es la voz de Jean, quien ahora se dirige con paso firme hacia nosotros.

Me toma desprevenido el momento en que Jean pasa su brazo por mis hombros y el otro por mi cintura dando un paso hacia atrás pegándome a su pecho de una manera protectora.

— ¡¿Quién rayos te crees para besar a Armin?! —Dice molesto, en serio está molesto, a pesar de que no puedo ver su cara sé que lo está por el sonido de su voz. Pero esta vez es diferente.

— ¡Yo sólo quería decirle mis sentimientos a Armin!

Sara grita con la cara roja y los ojos cristalinos, parece a punto de llorar, debe sentirse horrible ser reprendida después de confesar sus sentimientos, besar al chico que te gusta y no ser correspondida al momento.

Agradezco que todo esto esté pasando en el descanso en un pasillo donde casi no hay gente, sino esto sería todavía más vergonzoso de lo que ya es.

— ¡Esa no es excusa para venir y besarlo! —dice Jean de forma mordaz.

Quiero decirle a Jean que se calme. Mi garganta se siente demasiado seca y mi lengua entumecida, ni siquiera puedo abrir mi boca.

— ¿Eso a ti qué te importa? ¡No te besé a ti, no tienes por qué molestarte! —replica Sara y parece que la humillación ha pasado a ser enojo.

Jean no responde nada al instante sino que puedo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensa y toma una fuerte bocada de aire.

— ¡Claro que me importa! —grita Jean

—Dame una buena razón para eso.

Sara está furiosa en este momento. Abro mi boca para decir algo después de sentirse entumida pero al momento de hacerlo siento como mi cabeza es alzada por mi barbilla y como una lengua caliente entra a mi boca.

Escucho una exclamación de sorpresa y abro más los ojos, si es que es posible. Jean tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, su lengua se mueve dentro de mi boca. No puedo creer que esté sucediendo. Jean me está besando justo en este momento.

* * *

 **Saludos.**

 **Aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que sinceramente espero les guste.**  
 **Todavía no he decidido la cantidad de capítulos que abarcara esta historia pero espero tener de su parte el continuo apoyo.**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos y donaciones... Olviden lo demás, se aceptan solo donaciones... Ok no :v**

 **Gracias a las personitas que hayan leído hasta aquí y a mi beta que con mucha paciencia me ha ayudado con este nuevo proyecto.**

 **Pd. Si les gusto tanto como para no recibir tomatazos espero sus comentarios en un rewiew que con mucho cariño leeré.**

 ** _¡Janeth, fuera!_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_"Lo que estoy haciendo está mal. Es realmente malo. Debo de detenerme."_ Repito esto en mi cabeza mientras profano con mi lengua la boca de Armin.

¿Cuántas veces imaginé hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces me detuve para no espantarlo? ¿Cuántas veces me repetía que no debía hacerlo porque arruinaría nuestra amistad? Y ahora, aquí estoy, a mitad de un pasillo desierto besando al chico que me trae loco desde hace tiempo. Siento su cuerpo temblar ligeramente cuando paso mi lengua por su paladar, me encantaría poder decir que este beso transmite todo el cariño que tengo por él, pero en realidad sólo refleja mi furia y celos debido a que alguien más probó sus labios antes que yo. Me separo de él y su rostro está totalmente rojo.

 _¡Demonios! Se mira demasiado tierno._ Pienso al verlo de esa manera pero hago a un lado esos pensamientos recordando la razón por que lo besé.

Miro a la chica que besó a Armin, tiene una expresión de sorpresa. No sé qué decir, nunca imagine verme envuelto en una situación como esta. Lo más seguro es que después de esto Armin se enoje conmigo, hasta es posible que deje de hablarme. No quiero que ocurra, realmente lo quiero y no soportaría que me apartara de su lado. Maldita impulsividad mía, tanto me esforcé para ocultar mis sentimientos y no arruinarlo con Armin para que en un simple ataque de celos todo se vaya a la basura.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —susurra la chica ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué significa esto? Eso es lo que me pregunto yo ¿Qué puedo contestar?

—Significa que Jean y yo somos pareja, Sara. Lo siento.

Sentí como mi cara comenzó arder por la vergüenza, Armin realmente me sorprendió al contestar eso. ¿Él y yo? ¿Pareja? Oh dios mío, esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero así como subí a mi nube de amor, bajé de ella y recordé que en realidad no es cierto, él sólo lo dijo para dar una respuesta convincente a esa chica.

 _Soy un idiota._

—Yo… lo siento —dice la chica mirando al suelo, levanta la cara y muestra una sonrisa algo forzada— a mí me parecía que ustedes tenían ese tipo de relación, pero no estaba segura es por eso que quería salir de dudas, me puse demasiado nerviosa y actué… Con permiso. — se retira.

No sé qué decir o cómo actuar ahora. Realmente había jodido todo. Se deja de escuchar el sonido de los pasos de aquella chica saliendo del pasillo. Mi cuerpo se tensa y siento como tiembla Armin. Está asustado. Está asustado y es mi maldita culpa.

—Jean… Tengo hambre, ¿podrías soltarme para ir a cafetería? —dice Armin y recuerdo que lo sujete de una manera algo extraña. Sin decir una palabra suelto mi agarre y él, al estar libre, se dirige con paso firme a la cafetería conmigo, siguiéndole como una sombra.

Llegamos a la entrada y veo como se apresura a la mesa de siempre, sin siquiera decirme si nos iremos juntos como todos los días o con algún reclamo por besarle, me asusto ante la sola idea de que no me vuelva hablar, que me saque de su vida y ahora más que estaremos en la universidad y que a pesar de haber estudiado demasiado para quedar en la misma y poder pasar más tiempo para declararme, ahora se aleje. Mis ojos comienzan a picar y mis manos están cerradas en puño enterrándome de esa manera las uñas en las palmas para reprimir la creciente necesidad de detenerle, decirle la razón de lo que hice, decirle que a pesar de que sea la primera vez que siento algo como esto sé que me enamore de él, que me muero de ganas de poder tomar su mano, decirle al mundo que me pertenece a pesar de que tal vez él no sienta lo mismo y que no me importa que sea un chico, pero antes de poder siquiera hablarle, se pierde entre los alumnos, y apenas puedo ver su cabeza rubia dirigiéndose a la fila de cafetería.

No puedo decirle a Armin lo que siento, no después de que lo bese, si decide dejar de hablarme y sacarme de su vida debido a lo que hice tendré que aceptarlo ya que fui yo quien ocasiono eso.

El lugar tenía el constante sonido de una multitud, las palabras se perdían aunque las voces estuvieran cerca. Mientras Jean camina sin despegar los ojos del punto amarillo en aquel lugar el cual se dirige a la mesa de Eren, intentando grabar más de él en su memoria; Armin trata de concentrarse después de lo que paso. Incluso había olvidado empezar a comer. Su mesa es, probablemente, la más tranquila y eso sólo empeora la situación, le es imposible distraerse de los pensamientos que se arremolina en su interior.

En cualquier momento, el corazón saldrá de mi pecho. Mis manos, piernas y casi todo mi cuerpo tiemblan. Me cuesta caminar hacia la cafetería sin caer. Estoy así desde lo que paso en el pasillo.

"¿Qué sucedió hace un momento? ¿Fue un sueño? Se sintió demasiado real para haber sido mi imaginación, Jean me besó, no hay duda. Acaso… _¿le gusto?_ "  
Es casi imposible pero no por ello menos probable, lo cual significa que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que realmente le guste. Es lo que quiero pensar.

— ¡Ay! —exclamo cuando alguien toca mi hombro.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte —suelta mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, estaba distraído y no noté cuando te sentaste, Mikasa —digo apenado.

— ¿Estás bien? Estuve hablándote por un rato pero no me contestabas —Mikasa me mira profundamente. Me pone nervioso cuando lo hace, por lo general no habla y no sé qué pasa realmente por su cabeza.

—Sí, lo estoy. No es nada de qué preocuparse —contesto lo más calmado posible dejando de lado que mi corazón suena como un tambor.

— ¿Por qué tardaron, Jean y tú?

Siento como un escalofrió pasa por mi espalda. No me gustaría mentirle a Mikasa pero tampoco quiero que Eren se entere y si se lo digo a ella, él también lo sabrá y eso podría generar problemas con Jean.

— ¿Eso crees? A mí me pareció que tardamos lo normal, tal vez sea que hablábamos sobre la broma que le hizo al profesor Pixis y el tiempo se nos fue sin darnos cuenta.

— ¡¿Eh?! —exclama Connie metiéndose en la conversación. — ¿Así que fue él quien puso el polvo pica-pica? —Está entusiasmado al escuchar eso, demasiado entusiasmado, me cuestiono si fue buena idea mencionarlo.

—No sabría decirte… Creo que no importa quien haya sido, sino el hecho que muchos se sintieron felices al ver sufrir al maestro quien los reprobó sin importarle que era su último año, ¿no crees? —Connie piensa ante tal hecho y parece que se olvida del asunto cuando vuelve a la mirada a su plato.

—Lo protegiste —afirma Mikasa antes de tomar de su botella de agua.

Ella realmente es muy perceptiva y hermosa, a pesar de tener un trastorno de Erenitis aguda.

—Tal vez —contesto y tomo un bocado de mi sándwich solo para evitar que más palabras salgan de mi boca. Estar con los chicos hace que olvide momentáneamente lo que sucedió y más el hecho que Jean no esté con nosotros.

Él está donde la mayoría de último año perteneciente al equipo de basquetbol se sienta por motivo del último día.

Dirijo mi atención a la mesa, la cual parece llena de júbilo debido a la cantidad de chicos que están en ella, ni siquiera hay espacio suficiente para todos. Cuando un chico fornido que esta de espaldas se levanta, observo a Jean quien se encuentra inmovilizado por Reiner al tener su brazo derecho en su cuello, sujetándolo, mientras con la otra lo despeina, es clara la manera en que desesperadamente intenta escapar de la situación, no puedo evitar reír al verlo en aprietos.

—Deberías de decirle tus sentimientos, Armin. —susurra alguien en mi oído derecho y me tenso mirando de reojo a la persona.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo hacia Sasha, quien mastica un pedazo de carne mientras toma asiento a mi lado.

—Deberías de decirle a Jean que le quieres, Armin.

El sándwich que sostenía cae mientras siento como empiezo a sudar. Es posible que haya sido demasiado obvio todo este tiempo. Sara también comentó algo acerca de tener dudas sobre el tipo de relación entre Jean y yo pero estoy seguro que solo pensó eso por mí. Ahora ella tiene una firme opinión acerca de lo que debo hacer sobre mi amor por Jean.

He sido demasiado transparente.

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora, estuve ocupada con cosas de la universidad y exámenes pero aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, el cual espero les agrade y gracias a aquellas personitas que leyeron esto.**

 **Como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos y donaciones... Aunque si quieren olvidar lo demás y mandar donaciones, favor de depositarlo a la cuenta de JeanBesaAlBelloArmin2210. Ok no :v**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a mi bella beta Mandra (Aplausos)**

 **Si les gusto tanto como para no recibir tomatazos favor de dejar un hermoso rewiew el cual con mucho cariño leeré y atesorare.**

 ** _¡Janeth, fuera!_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los siguientes personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama creador de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Escucho el sonido de los alumnos que corren apresurados a la salida. Es el comienzo de vacaciones para unos y el último día de preparatoria para otros, en mi caso estoy entre los últimos. El día de hoy estoy dejando atrás miles de momentos al lado de mis amigos y maestros dando así el inicio de la etapa "adulta", si es que puedo decir eso de mí. Algunos de mis amigos irán a otra ciudad a estudiar la universidad, otros se quedarán aquí estudiando o trabajando; todo depende de la decisión que tomen.

Decisión… decisiones.

Mi vida ha estado llena de ellas.

A veces he tenido que pensar demasiado, por ejemplo, cuando nuestra banda de primer año quería tocar, tuve que decidir en qué evento debutaríamos. Así como he tomado decisiones que toman su tiempo, también he tenido aquellas donde debo decidir en un instante, en los partidos de basquetbol que solía jugar, cuando surgía algún error técnico en el sonido del club de teatro… o como cuando lo besé.

No puedo evitar pensar en ello o que mi cara comience a arder de la vergüenza.

Sabía que si alguna vez llegaba a hacerlo realmente podría afectar nuestra relación, pero jamás imagine que fuera de tal manera.

—La he cagado —suelto en un suspiro mientras acomodo mi mochila en el hombro.

Todavía recuerdo como sus ojos me esquivaban temeroso cuando dijo que no podría regresar a casa conmigo.

—Soy un idiota –muerdo mi labio con fuerza –Es claro que lo asuste, jamás me hablará de nuevo –suelto con pesar, mis ojos pican, puedo sentir como lágrimas quieren brotar.

Aprieto mis manos en puño y corro a casa a la velocidad máxima que dan mis piernas, paso la parada del autobús y sigo corriendo sin descansar.

El sol poco a poco se va ocultando dando la señal al equipo de basquetbol para dar inicio a la fiesta de despedida que planearon para los de último año.

Reiner, el capitán del equipo, se encargaba de comprar las bebidas; Beltroth se encargó de conseguir el lugar donde sería la fiesta, un viejo almacén; y Marco de invitar a todos.

—Vamos, Armin- dice Eren mientras hace un puchero.

—No soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas, nunca he ido a una fiesta.

—Por eso debes ir —Replica.

—No es tan importante, es solo una fiesta que organizaron los alumnos.

— ¡Pero es la fiesta de despedida! ¡No es cualquier fiesta!

—Armin, estoy de acuerdo con Eren. —Dice Mikasa, sentada en la cama —es una oportunidad para estar juntos antes de que te vayas.

Miro como Eren se tensa y siento un escalofrío correr por mi espalda.

— ¿Irte? —Pregunta incrédulo. — ¿De qué habla?

—Lo han aceptado en una universidad fuera del distrito.

—Todavía no decido nada.

— ¿Por qué Mikasa ya sabía? —Dice cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque encontré la carta en su libro de Historia. Decidí no decir nada, pero quería que habláramos de eso juntos. La razón por la que aún no decides es debido a nosotros, ¿verdad, Armin? — Mikasa me mira intensamente, lo único que puedo hacer es desviar la mirada.

— ¿Cuál es la otra universidad? —Pregunta Eren.

—Es la Universidad Nacional. —Susurro.

— ¡Demonios, Armin, es obvio que debes aceptar ir! ¡Es la Nacional! ¡La Nacional! —Grita Eren desesperado jalando su cabello.

Me siento desesperado al verlo así, sé lo que significa ir a esa universidad, pero no quiero dejar a mi abuelo, es la única familia que tengo, y aquí están Eren y Mikasa que son como hermanos para mí... y Jean.

No puedo irme. No quiero irme, pero esa escuela es a la que todo futuro doctor estaría feliz de ir.

Las luces se mueven al compás de la música que suena a través de los altavoces, el humo hace que sea un poco difícil distinguir a las personas pero nadie se queja de ello, demasiado sumergidos en la fiesta se encuentran para si quiera pensar en ello.

— ¿Cómo hicieron que esto saliera perfecto? —Pregunta Connie eufórico casi gritando debido al volumen de la música, todos nos encontramos cerca de la mesa de bebidas moviéndose cada uno intentando seguir del sonido de la música.

—Sencillo, calvito. Un ángel vino a ayudarnos junto con su caballo. —Contesta Reiner dando referencia a Historia e Ymir.

—No es cierto. —Replica Ymir molesta. —Yo acompañe a Historia, no Jean.

Volteó los ojos.

—Que original, Ymir.

—Ya sabes que soy fabulosa.

La fiesta está súper animada y apenas va comenzando, todos parecen reír. La tristeza que sentía en la tarde parece estar en calma en compañía de mis amigos. Connie se encuentra devorando los bocadillos con Sasha, Historia e Ymir bailan, Reiner y Beltroth platican entre ellos, Marco es nuestro DJ improvisado.

"Si tan solo Armin estuviera aquí."

No puedo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al recordarlo, si no lo hubiera besado y hubiera actuado de manera normal, probablemente habría ido por él para obligarlo a venir. Habríamos tenido una experiencia divertida.

—Soy un idiota. —Susurro y procedo a tomar de un trago la cerveza que hay en mi vaso.

Camino a la salida sintiéndome sofocado entre tantas personas y es ahí cuando lo veo, está entrando acompañado de Eren y Mikasa, uno a cada lado de él. Recuerdo cómo me evitó en la salida y retrocedo, lo mejor será buscar otra salida.

— ¡Cara de caballo! —Gritan a mis espaldas, reconozco de inmediato la voz y no puedo evitar voltear.

—Repite eso en mi cara, idiota. —Contesto hacia Eren.

Puedo ver como aparece una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Mikasa rueda los ojos al ver que empezaremos evidentemente con una pelea.

—Perdona, Jean. —Contesta Eren dejando a Mikasa, Armin y a mi sorprendidos.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Frunzo el ceño ante su actitud.

—Solo quería insultarte por última vez. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Eres raro. —Relajo mi ceño y procedo a sonreír un poco. —Las bebidas están por allá —Digo señalando a mi espalda.

—Gracias. —Contesta Mikasa y toma a Eren del brazo.

—Ayúdame con las bebidas, Eren. Cuida un momento de Armin, Jean. —Dice Mikasa antes de perderse entre la gente.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza al estar junto Armin, aunque luce algo incómodo al estar a mi lado. Tiene la cabeza agachada mientras que yo prefiero observar a otra parte, al recordar lo que paso no puedo más que sentir vergüenza por mi acto.

—Yo…

—Quiero…

Hablamos ambos al mismo tiempo, volteamos a vernos sorprendidos y sin evitarlo reímos, siento como el ambiente entre ambos se aligera después de hacerlo.

Armin saca un suspiro y parece más relajado.

—Habla tú –Dice Armin.

—Bueno sólo me quería disculpar por besarte.

El rostro de Armin a pesar de que no lo puedo ver bien, noto como comienza a ponerse rojo y no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo de una manera tan tierna.

—No te preocupes por eso —Dice poniendo un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

Sin poder evitarlo, coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza, su cabello es suave. Mi mano se desliza hasta llegar al final de su flequillo, después de eso centro la mirada en sus cejas, las cuales son pobladas pero con una bonita forma a juego con su rostro, me acerco más a él y acomodo mi mano en su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo, la acaricio con mi pulgar. Para mi sorpresa, Armin se acerca más a mi mano aceptando el gesto, sólo me mira a los ojos los cuales veo brillar.

Y es en ese momento en el cual decido que me arriesgaré, prefiero haber luchado y perder a quedarme con la idea "y si hubiera."

—Sabes, Armin —Mi voz parece sacarlo del trance en el que estaba. —Te he pedido disculpas por el beso… —Me acerco a su oreja en la cual susurro lo que puede dar inicio a un cambio en nuestra relación. —Pero eso no significa que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

Puedo sentir como se tensa por la sorpresa, me alejo de él y noto su rostro completamente rojo; puede que tal vez no le guste pero ahora sé que ese beso hizo que se fije en mí.

—Jean, yo….

— ¡Mira, Armin! —Llega Eren e interrumpe abruptamente Armin —Toma —Le coloca un vaso de cerveza en la mano y puedo ver como frunce el ceño.

—Eren, yo no…

—Nada de excusas —Hace un gesto de negación con el dedo índice. —Quiero ver tu reacción al tomar cerveza por primera vez —Dice emocionado.

—Eso yo también lo quiero ver —Dice Sasha con un pedazo de sándwich en la boca.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta Connie.

—Armin va a tomar cerveza por primera vez. —Contesta Mikasa llegando con Historia e Ymir las cuales tienen un vaso en cada mano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Planean emborracharse? —Pregunta Reiner a las chicas, no sé en que momento llego.

—Son vasos con diferentes bebidas para Armin.

—Tenemos Wisky, Vodka y tequila. —Dice Ymir con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿Planean matarme?! —Exclama Armin.

—No mueres por tomar mucho. —Comento

—Aunque si te da resaca al día siguiente eso desearás. —Comenta Beltroth con una cámara.

—Oi, ¿para que la cámara? —Pregunto.

—Reiner me dijo que la trajera para grabar el primer momento de Armin tomando alcohol. —Contesta viendo hacia la cámara. —Bueno, Armin. Comienza.

La cara de Armin está totalmente roja y se mira casi como tiembla, todos están con cara de expectación cuando Armin comienza a llevar el vaso a sus labios y da el primer trago.

La primer reacción de Armin al tomar alcohol es una mueca la cual hace que todos saquen una risa.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí**

 **Pido disculpas por dejar pasar tanto tiempo para subir el capitulo, pero fui a un congreso fuera de mi ciudad durante cuatro días (por faltar tanto no supe ni que poner en los exámenes de la uni TnT), luego de eso me enferme y no tenia inspiración para este capitulo al cual le quería poner mucho esfuerzo pero gracias a las fuerzas del mas allá (?) Pude escribir, por lo que creo que ha salido muy bien, este ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora.**

 **Bueno no haré mas largo esto así que comenzare agradeciendo a todos los que han leído hasta aquí y a mi hermosa beta que con mucha dedicación me ha ayudado... Muchas gracias, Mandra :3 -pondría corazón pero fanfiction no me deja hacerlo :c-**

 **Espero con muchas ansias sus criticas, tomatazos y sobre todo donaciones... Ok no :v (creo que ya tengo muy quemado ese chiste :/)**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 _ **¡Janeth, fuera!**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Siento una calidez en mi cuerpo debido al alcohol causándome una sensación de euforia. La música suena alto invitándome a bailar, sin chistar acepto. Me dirijo a los chicos quienes se encuentran en medio del lugar. Sasha está dando brincos junto con Connie apartados de Reiner, Ymir, Historia, Beltroth, Eren, Mikasa y Jean quienes bailan en grupo al ritmo de la música.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se quiere unir. —Dice Ymir alejándose un poco de los chicos quienes no me han visto.

—Tú si sabes, Ymir. —Digo de manera algo tonta y me pongo a reír por mi comentario.

Ymir me observa entrecerrando los ojos, hago lo mismo sin saber porque; estamos así por un momento, el cual me parece largo y ante ello, con mis manos simulando ser pistolas procedo hacer unos sonidos de disparos apuntándole, pero esos sonidos salen más como trompetillas debido a que ya no siento mi lengua.

—Te maté. —Digo riendo mientras soplo a uno de mis dedos como si saliera humo.

Las mejillas de Ymir se inflan tratando de aguantar una carcajada que sin evitar suelta de manera escandalosa.

—Al parecer se te está subiendo el alcohol. —Dice riendo entre espasmos con una mano en el estómago. —Todo vaquero necesita un caballo... Así que deja te llevo con uno.

No entiendo la referencia de Ymir pero me dejo llevar por ella hacia el grupo de los chicos.

—Jean —dice Ymir cuando llegamos— necesito que seas el caballo de este vaquero.

— ¿Para que necesito un caballo? —pregunto sin hallarle sentido a lo que dice. Ymir comienza a reír y escucho más risas pero no logro distinguir quien está alrededor, todo me da vueltas.

—No se rían —balbuceo molesto, pero al parecer no me escuchan.

—Vamos, Armin —dice alguien pasando un brazo por mis hombros- únete a nosotros y déjate llevar.

—No te conozco, no iré contigo —replico molesto, no logro reconocer su voz.

—Vaya, sí que se te subió… Soy Reiner —ríe de manera escandalosa y me pega a su pecho en una especie de abrazo para después con una mano zangolotear mi cabeza, pero creo que su intención real es sólo alborotarme el cabello.

—Suéltame —empujo con las pocas fuerzas que tengo en mis manos su brazo que está en mi cuello.

—Vamos, Reiner, déjalo ya —dice alguien en un tono preocupado, es una voz suave y tranquila la cual puedo identificar fácilmente, es Historia.

Siento como soy liberado de un brazo sofocante y tomo una bocanada de aire, realmente me estoy sintiendo mal.

Los demás parecen estar demasiado alegres, efecto también del alcohol en su sistema, pero me pregunto porque a ellos les hace sentir bien y a mi mal.

Siento cómo un brazo pasa por mis hombros, como el de Reiner hace un momento, aunque extrañamente me da una sensación reconfortante y cálida, la reconozco de inmediato y mi corazón se acelera cuando su fragancia entra a través de mis fosas nasales, es Jean.

—Salgamos de aquí —procede a caminar conmigo hacia una puerta del lugar, la abre.

Estamos, al parecer, en la parte trasera del almacén. A pesar de ser verano, las noches son frescas y con viento. Tomo aire para después sacarlo poco a poco.

El brazo alrededor de mi cuello abandona su lugar por lo que volteo a ver a Jean, él mira atentamente haca arriba, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Miro hacia arriba topándome con un cielo estrellado totalmente despejado.

—Son realmente bellas —digo ante la imagen sin poder evitarlo.

—Realmente lo son, pero aun así no logran serlo más que tú, Armin.

Siento como mi cara comienza a calentarse y no es por el alcohol. Volteo a ver a Jean quien sigue con la vista hacia arriba. Unas farolas iluminan las afueras del lugar de manera débil, el rostro de Jean al estar bajo una, parece brillar resaltando sus rasgos, estos pueden parecer algo toscos, pero me agrada realmente como hacen que pueda mostrar expresiones de una manera única con ellos; cuando se ríe, enoja, burla, juega o actúa en alguna obra. A veces hace muecas, algunas de ellas, me hacen reír sin control, y aquellas expresiones que muy pocas veces veo hacen que mi corazón comience a latir deprisa porque son más especiales que otras. Como la que tiene en este momento. Su rostro muestra serenidad total en cada uno de sus rasgos haciéndome caer de manera cada vez más y más profunda sin entender el porqué.

Amo a Jean…

Amo a Jean…

Amo a Jean…

Amo a Jean…

Esas simples palabras se repiten sin parar en mi mente desbordándose, un deseo de lo más profundo de mi ser que pide salir desesperadamente, algo que no puedo permitir… el miedo al rechazo me lo impide, todo este tiempo he estado viviendo con eso, una sensación horrible que aplasta.

Hay días en los cuales me torturo con las posibles situaciones que pueden llegar a ocurrir al revelarle a Jean mis sentimientos por él.

"¿Se reiría?"

"¿Me rechazaría?"

"¿Diría que soy repugnante?"

El pensar en ellas me frustra debido a que la única manera de obtener la respuesta a ellas es confesándome. No puedo controlar estos sentimientos que me oprimen mi pecho, haciéndome sentir que estoy elevándome cada vez más y más alto, provocándome un miedo terrible por una repentina caída de la cual no podré recuperarme.

Me acerco a Jean hasta el punto en que estoy a solo unos centímetros y puedo sentir como el calor de su cuerpo llega hasta mi brazo causándome una sensación de hormigueo la cual viaja hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, un viento azota fuerte contra nosotros y mi cabello se alborota.

Jean me mira al escucharme refunfuñar debido al estado en que el viento me dejo, y suelta una carcajada ante ello.

—No es gracioso —Acomodo mi cabello con las manos, mi cara arde debido a la vergüenza.

—Deja te ayudo —dice poniéndose a mi espalda, quito mis manos y comienza arreglar mi cabello —está un poco enredado. —Agrega antes de pasar sus dedos entre los nudos de mi cabello intentando deshacerlos, al terminar de hacerlo, comienza a dar un leve masaje en mi cabeza, lo cual hace que me relaje. Sin poder evitarlo pego mi espalda a su pecho para así poder apoyarme en algo, cierro los ojos extasiado.

Jean deja de arreglar mi cabello y supongo que ha terminado pero aun así, no quiero separarme de su pecho, la sensación de calidez que brinda desde mi espalda me atrae, aguantando soltar un suspiro de satisfacción me separo de él y su calor.

—Me siento mal —Pongo una mano en mi boca e inclino mi cuerpo adelante en un reflejo de querer vomitar.

Una, dos, tres arcadas consecutivas y suelto lo poco que comí en el día, mi respiración se hace pesada provocándome sudar por lo que mi cabello comienza a pegarse a mi rostro, Jean se acerca sosteniéndolo ayudándome a no mancharlo

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunta y muevo mi cabeza de manera afirmativa —Tal vez deberíamos ir a otra parte —suelta mi cabello.

—Si, por favor —Digo tan claro como lo permite mi lengua entumecida.

Avanzamos por un estrecho pasillo que se encuentra a un costado del almacén, llegamos a la parte de enfrente de este donde esta la puerta de entrada y salida, son pocos los chicos que se encuentran en esta parte, salimos del terreno y caminamos calle abajo, la cual esta llena de autos estacionados en las orillas.

Al llegar a la mitad de la calle nos acercamos a una camioneta que es parecida a la que usa "Misterio a la orden" de la famosa caricatura de Scoby Doo, excepto que esta no esta personalizada sino que es de un color verde pistache. Jean suelta mi manga para comenzar a tantear los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalón, del bolsillo trasero saca un llavero, abre la puerta corrediza; la camioneta no tiene asiento y hay una alfombra que cubre todo el piso.

Jean sube y pasa medio cuerpo por el espacio que hay entre los asientos de piloto y copiloto, sale de ahí con una cobija en la mano.

—¿La camioneta es tuya? —Pregunto

—Sí. Bueno, no, es algo así.

Jean comienza con el ademán de desdoblar las cobijas.

—Espera, Jean —se detiene— ¿quieres que duerma? —frunzo el ceño— no quiero dormir.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento —Jean se sienta en el piso de la camioneta— bueno, ¿qué esperas? Toma asiento. —Palmea a su lado

Subo a la camioneta sentándome en una posición de flor de loto. Me siento algo avergonzado por detener las buenas intenciones de Jean.

—Entonces... ¿me explicas mejor lo de la camioneta? —pregunto— ¿Es tuya o no?

Ríe

—Es de la banda y el grupo de baile

—¿Estas en un grupo de baile?

—No, un amigo de Marco nos ayudó pagando la mitad, pero es líder de un grupo de baile, así que decidimos usarla para transportarnos en nuestras presentaciones.

—Pero... ¿no se han juntado sus presentaciones?

—Sólo pasó una vez, fue realmente horrible —ríe— pero de esa forma me enteré que Hanji es amiga del enano y el rubio teñido

—Espera... ¿Hanji? ¿la directora?

—Si

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Lo es!

—Pero ¿quiénes son el rubio teñido y el enano?

—Hoy estas lleno de preguntas

—Dejas demasiada información de lado. —Arrugo la frente.

—Bueno, esos son Erwin y Levi. Levi es el bajito del grupo de baile.

—Oye -le doy un leve empujón con mi cuerpo- deja a los bajitos en paz.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo -dice riendo- no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que tiene 25 años y es más bajo que tú. Al menos tienes esperanza de crecer un poco más -me da unas palmaditas en la cabeza- bueno, y Erwin es un tipo que luce muy grande y su cabello parece teñido. No como el tuyo que es lindo. -Sonríe

—Y rubio natural. -Agrego sonando orgulloso.

Reímos

—Bueno, en lo que iba el tema... ese día viajamos juntos y hacía un calor del demonio. Los instrumentos y maletas de vestuario ocupaban la mayor parte de la camioneta y teníamos que estar casi uno encima del otro, todos llegaron sudados a sus presentaciones y el enano no dejaba de quejarse que eramos unas mierdas apestosas y cosas así.

—Se escucha horrible.

—Más o menos lo fue, lo que no soportaba era tener a Hanji encima todo el tiempo hablando acerca de como crecemos rápido y cosas así. El rubio teñido es amigo de ella desde hace años, pero Hanji se adelanto dos años de universidad y Erwin perdió uno.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que Marco los conoció?

—Ah... Eso fue porque contrató al enano como maestro particular y al parecer el rubio es su vecino o amigo y lo llevaba a la casa de Marco. Están en la misma universidad a la que irá y le dan información de las carreras que estudian.

—Vaya.

—Sip

—Jean...

—Dime

—Tú... ¿planeas estudiar? —pregunto

—Armin... —me mira— apenas salí de vacaciones —hace un puchero— tómalo con calma —mueve la mano quitandole importancia.

—¡Jean! Sabes a que me refiero. —Le doy un sape

—Aúch. Eso duele, Arlet. Te demandaré por maltrato.

—¿Maltrato animal?

—Eso no me da gracia. —frunce el ceño y suspira— planeo seguir estudiando, Armin. Así que no te preocupes, no seré un vago. —Sonríe.

—No lo decía por eso. —Alego

—Lo sé, no te preocupes... ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

—Sólo pensaba... La mayoría asistirá a la universidad de aquí, unos pocos se van, pero son quiénes huyen de este lugar. A mí me agrada aquí pero... —Comienzo bajando el tono de voz y me doy cuenta que estoy planteándome seriamente la idea de irme. No entiendo que sucede conmigo hoy y porque sacó este tema con quien menos deseo... Yo realmente no me quiero ir. Pero, al platicar con Jean, me doy cuenta que tenemos una amistad la cual no debo de arruinar con lo que siento.

—¿Armin? ¿Qué pasa?

—Me llegó una carta de aceptación...

—¡Eso es genial! —dice emocionado— ¿Es de la Universidad Privada?—Su rostro se muestra alegre y con la esperanza de que ha adivinado

—No. —Observo la calle por la puerta corrediza abierta evitando la mirada de Jean.

—¿Eh? —Suena confundido y algo decepcionado.

—Me aceptaron en la Universidad Nacional.

Hay un silencio entre nosotros y no me atrevo de verlo.

—¿Qué harás, Armin? —No logro descifrar el tono en que lo dice, pero antes de siquiera plantearme hacerlo, las palabras salen de mi boca.

—He decido ir.

* * *

 **Se aceptan consejos, tomatazos, lechugazos, y todo aquello con lo me quieran dar por ser mala y publicar hasta ahora (TnT)**

 **Perdonen por la tortura que sufrieron algunos por ver un capítulo nuevo, pero finales de noviembre y diciembre fue un tiempo ajetreado para mí. La universidad, proyectos, exámenes, traducciones de djs y trabajo (del cual me despidieron hace poco TnT9) fueron demasiado para mi cuerpo :( Espero me entiendan un poco y muchas gracias para aquellas personas que siguen animándome a escribir y mi beta que siempre me apoya.**

 **Ahora van las felicitaciones**

 _ **¡Feliz navidad!**_

 _ **¡Feliz día de los inocentes!**_

 _ **¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

 _ **¡Feliz día de reyes!**_

 _ **y ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (sólo por si acaso)**_

 **Saludos y que sus propósitos se cumplan (/~w~)/**

 ** _¡Janeth, fuera!_**


	5. Capítulo 5

Mi corazón deja de palpitar y se acelera de golpe. Lo que ha dicho Armin da vueltas en mi cabeza.

"Armin se irá"

La noticia me causa dolor en el pecho pero aun así logró sonreír.

-Esa es una gran noticia, Armin -carraspeo intentando deshacer el nudo que se forma en mi garganta- Así que… la Universidad Nacional, tú sí que apuntas alto. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. -colocó mi mano sobre su cabello alborotándolo.

Intento, lo mejor que puedo, no mostrar que me afecta la noticia. Pensar que no volveré a verle me hace sentir desesperado. Cuando al fin me había propuesto hacer que se enamore de mí, después de haberme reunido valor, es la misma persona que amo quien dice "demasiado tarde", que deje pasar todas las oportunidades que tenía.

-Sí, la directora Hanji me recomendó. -Aparta mi mano de su cabello alborotado.

-Ya veo, pero ¿estás seguro de querer irte? ¿Estarás solo? -Cuestiono en un intento porque desista de su elección.

-Estoy seguro en mi decisión. En cuanto a estar solo, no es problema.

-¿Cómo pagarás tus gastos personales?

-Hay trabajos de medio tiempo, puedo buscar uno.

-Pero nunca has trabajado.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Será pesado estudiar y trabajar

Armin me mira seriamente y sonríe algo forzado. Parece que esperaba que lo animará pero no puedo hacerlo, me siento mal por eso; seguramente Eren y Mikasa ya saben y no estuvieron de acuerdo con él

Me doy cuenta que si hubiese logrado estar con Armin antes, y se le presentará esta oportunidad, lo apoyaría, lo animaría de mil formas para aprovecharla, lo iría a visitar… pero ahora simplemente busco detenerle ¿Sería capaz mi declaración detenerle? "No, no lo haría", pienso amargamente, Armin no siente lo mismo que yo y nunca me esforcé para decirle lo que sentía. Me siento patético al pensar en que estuve estudiando mucho para pasar el examen de la Universidad Privada en la que creía ciegamente Armin iría y una vez empezando nuestra vida de adultos empezar a demostrar que no soy un simple intento de cantante, que puedo trabajar, ser más atento con él y después pedirle salir… Suena totalmente estúpido mi plan ahora… ¿Por qué nunca me atreví? ¿Por qué me duele tanto que se vaya? El vendrá para navidad y seguro mantendremos contacto. Pero también me dirá cómo le encanta esa universidad, cómo son sus nuevos amigos… Entonces entiendo que es lo que realmente me preocupa, Armin puede llegar a enamorarse de alguien o le pedirán salir. Él no sería grosero como para negarse. Tengo miedo que ocurra eso. Eso es lo que realmente temo, que alguien pueda hacer lo que yo nunca intenté.

-Armin -Llamó temeroso.

-Jean -Contesta

-Si decides irte…

-No es cuestión de decidir, lo haré.

Inhalo profundo sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho y trago saliva. Eres realmente cruel, Armin.

-Bueno… cuando te vayas… ¿Podría ir a despedirte? -Pregunto viendo la alfombra de la camioneta. No quiero que me vea estando a punto de llorar.

-Claro que sí. -Contesta en un tono bajo.

Un silencio se instala sobre nosotros y no sé qué hacer para romperlo, no puedo si quiera volver al ambiente que teníamos antes.

~You wanna be famous, famous

-Ya sé que quieres ser famoso Jean, no tienes que recordármelo.

-Deja de meterte con mi tono de llamada, Arleto. -Contesto diciendo su apellido de la misma forma que hace el profesor Pixis.

Armin infla sus mejillas en una especie de puchero. Luce adorable. Saco mi celular del bolsillo trasero y contestó.

-¿Diga?- hablo y pellizco la mejilla de Armin. Él me da un manotazo. Odia que lo pellizque.

-Cara de caballo, ¿dónde estás? Debemos tocar en 5 minutos. -Suena la voz de Reiner al teléfono.

Le regreso el golpe a Armin levemente en el hombro y responde algo molesto dándome un ligero puñetazo. Sin evitarlo sonrío y eso parece molestarlo. Le regreso el ataque picando su estómago y hace una mueca

-Si, en un rato… -No puedo contestar. Armin se lanza sobre mí haciéndome caer con él encima.

-No seas idiota, Jean y ven acá. -Suena a través del teléfono y lo suelto cuando Armin ataca mi cuello con sus manos haciéndome cosquillas. Soy débil ante ellas.

-¡Pagarás! -Grita Armin.

-Mira como tiemblo -Contestó y me siento para después aventar Armin sobre su espalda conmigo encima- Es tu turno. -Digo haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

Armin ríe alto y la camioneta se llena del sonido de ella logrando retumbar en mis oídos como una dulce sinfonía, su rostro comienza a teñirse de rojo debido a la fuerza y tiene lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

-De… ten… te… Pa… ra… -Dice Armin cortando las palabras para evitar reírse.

Me detengo con las manos sobre el pecho de Armin, el cual sube y baja. Su cuerpo está caliente a través de la ropa y siento su corazón. Armin humedece sus labios y no pueden evitar brillar ligeramente debido a la saliva, al verlos no puedo evitar pensar en la forma tan brusca que los probé hace unas horas.

-Armin..

-¿Qué quieres?

-Entonces cuando aquella chica te beso… y cuando te besé… eran tus primeros besos, ¿verdad?- Pregunto.

Armin voltea la cara a un lado totalmente sonrojado, da tanta ternura verlo de esa forma, entre mis brazos. Me hace sentir el ser más feliz en todo el universo.

-Sí -susurra y me siento jodidamente feliz a pesar de que mi beso fue el segundo. Tomo su mentón y suavemente hago que me vea, sus ojos me evitan. –Armin… mírame –Hablo suavemente.

Poco a poco conecta su mirada con la mía, sus ojos parecen un rio cristalino que te calma y te zambulle en la profundidad de este robándote el aliento.

-Armin… ¿me dejarías darte un beso como se debe? -Sin darme cuenta la pregunta sale por mis labios sin poder detenerla. Mi rostro se calienta y mis orejas arden; Armin parece un farolito de navidad y no puede verse más bello con esa expresión. El tiempo se me hace eterno con Armin mirándome y temblando ligeramente.

Entonces me arrepiento… he cruzado mis limites en sólo un día y quiero fingir reír para dejar esto como una broma pero antes de poder siquiera hacerlo Armin asiente con la cabeza.

Mi corazón se acelera y tiemblo por la emoción, me acerco lentamente a él.

* * *

 **Hola, perdón por nuevamente actualizar tarde pero la universidad me absorbe. Ahora no sólo son proyectos y tareas sino que también tengo que hacer mi servicio social . Es mucho estrés, pero realmente no quiero dejar este fic sin terminar y no se porque pero siento que ya estamos llegando a un punto de suspenso.**

 **El capítulo de hoy ha sido corto pero el pinshi Jean me estaba haciendo vomitar por su cursileria :v OK no, amo al cursi de Jean 3**

 **Espero que realmente les guste el capítulo nwn.**

 _ **¡Janeth, fuera!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

El bullicio de las personas reunidas en el estadio de basquetbol es enorme y se calma cuando el profesor Pixis se acerca al micrófono dándole ligeros golpes luciendo un traje negro.

―Buenos días, a todos los presentes el día de hoy, se les invita tomar asiento para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de graduación. Iniciaremos en 5 minutos, esta es la primera llamada. ―Su voz suena clara. Baja del podio, el cual tiene un telón rojo atrás.

―Sasha, tu birrete está mal. ―Exclama Historia levantándose de su asiento en la fila delantera para acomodar el birrete de Sasha quien está a mi derecha.

―Gracias, diosa mía. ―Responde Sasha avergonzada.

― ¡Es mi diosa, no tuya, chica patata! ―Grita Ymir quien esta cinco asientos a mi izquierda.

― ¡Cállate, Ymir! ¡Nos avergüenzas! ―Eren reclama a tres asientos a mi derecha.

― No tendría que gritar si me dejaran sentarme en esos asientos vacíos ―señala los tres que están a mi izquierda.

―Tranquila, Ymir ―Dice Connie a lado izquierdo de ella. ―Son los asientos de Beltroth, Reiner y Jean.

― ¿Por qué no llegan? ―Pregunta Mikasa a lado de Sasha.

―Listo ―dice sonriendo Historia― Los chicos están con un trabajo que les encargo la directora, no deben de tardar.

Frunzo el ceño.

― ¿Qué sabes, Historia? ―Pregunto.

―Es una sorpresa ―Sonríe.

Se escucha unos golpeteos en el micrófono y el profesor Pixis está de nuevo en él.

―Esta es la segunda llamada, segunda. ―Dice y se baja del podio para tomar asiento en la primera fila donde se encuentra la mayoría de los profesores.

Volteo y observo como las personas comienzan acomodarse más rápido en las gradas; logro ver a mi abuelo en las de arriba y levanto mi brazo en un intento de ser visto aunque no da resultado.

― ¡Ya vienen los chicos! ―Exclama Connie y miro a su lado.

Jean viene delante de Reiner y atrás Beltroth, pasan entre la fila de asientos y toman sus lugares. Jean se sienta a lado mío.

― ¿Nos extrañaron? ―Pregunta Jean.

―Ya quisieras, cara de caballo ―Contesta Ymir.

―Qué amargada estás, Ymir, ¿no será que ocultas tu tristeza? ―Dice Eren

Ymir se queda callada debido al ruido del micrófono.

―Esta es la tercera llamada, a continuación daremos inicio a la graduación de la generación 2011-2015 de la preparatoria Shinganshina. ―dice la directora Hanji, todos nos sentamos rectos y el lugar queda en silencio. ― ¡Un fuerte aplauso, por favor! ―Dice animada y eso da lugar a un fuerte estallido de aplausos y alguno que otro grito.

―Vaya, sí que se escuchó ―dice la directora cuando la multitud se calma ― Es para mí un honor estar este día aquí delante de ustedes y es un placer mayor, porque la generación que nos deja es la misma que más problemas me ha dado desde que tuve el cargo de director, por lo que varios rostros los tengo grabados con nombres, edad y calificaciones, algunas son horribles...

―Te hablan, Anderson. ―Grita Connie de repente y todos reímos.

La directora se calla y ríe.

―También puedo recordar los nombres de quienes son los payasos de la clase como el joven Connie. ―la directora Hanji retoma su discurso y todos ríen. ―Todos aquí tienen grandes dones que demostraron a lo largo de su estadía en el instituto y espero puedan aprovecharlos al máximo una vez ingresen a la universidad la cual será una pequeña muestra de lo que afrontaran en la sociedad. A pesar de haber dicho hace un momento que esta fue todo un reto, también es con la que más me encariñé.

― ¡Nosotros también la queremos directora! ―Grita Marco tres filas adelante de la nuestra. Una serie de gritos de afirmación se escucha por parte de los alumnos incluyendo los nuestros.

Una sensación de nostalgia se comienza a formar en mi pecho y me enternece.

― ¡Calma, calma! ―Grita Jean al ver que el bullicio se hace mayor. Todos comienzan a calmarse.

―Gracias, Jean ―dice la directora― Como voy diciendo, todos ustedes tienen grandes talentos, no los desperdicien, no se queden con las ganas de iniciar algo, háganlo. No sigan a los demás, ustedes pueden elegir lo que quieran ser el día de mañana. Por mi parte es todo. A continuación, el joven Armin Arlet, como mejor alumno de la generación, pasará a decir unas palabras de despedida, un aplauso, por favor.

Todos comienzan aplaudir mientras tomo un poco de aire para calmar la sensación de nervios en mi estómago.

― ¿Qué? ―Exclaman Reiner, Jean, Eren, Connie y Sasha casi al mismo tiempo haciéndonos reír.

―Sorpresa ―Digo mientras salgo de la fila para ir al podio.

― ¿Por qué no sabíamos nada? ―Escucho como pregunta Eren molesto.

―Sólo los del consejo estudiantil estaban enterados ―Contesta Mikasa.

―Eso es injusto ―Dice Jean.

Las piernas me tiemblan al avanzar y temo por llegar a caer debido a los nervios; intento calmarme mientras respiro profundamente.

Subo las escaleras al podio y la directora me sonríe.

―Te dejo esto, Armin. ―pone una mano en mi hombro cuando estoy arriba― Sé que puedes. ―Dice y baja.

Me acerco al micrófono y respiro profundo.

Al levantar la vista la mirada de todos está sobre mí haciendo crecer mi ansiedad y la sensación de que olvidaré el discurso.

― ¡Vamos, Armin! ―Grita Eren poniéndose de pie y después los chicos aplaudiendo.

La directora se levanta volteando hacia ellos, no puedo saber con exactitud la cara que haya hecho pero inmediatamente los chicos se sientan.

―Hola a todos… ―respiro intentando calmarme― Me encantaría decir que me emociona el hecho de estar aquí pero realmente estoy nervioso, porque no tengo una gran experiencia en la vida para aportarles algo, pero tengo ideas que tal vez les puede llegar a ser útiles. Para empezar quiero hablar acerca de lo efímero y como algunos sabrán lo que es y otros no, lo intentaré dejar claro. ―Carraspeo y elevo un poco más la voz sintiéndome relajado― Efímero, es aquello que sólo dura ―chasqueé los dedos― un momento. Algo que nunca volverá a suceder. Hablaré sobre cosas efímeras en nuestra vida―levanto mi mano con un dedo― La primera… "oportunidad" ―bajo la mano sintiendo confianza― es una de las cosas más efímeras que podrían existir y la vida se trata de ello, se trata de oportunidades, de saber aprovechar todas las que se nos presenten ya sea en la familia, amigos o trabajo, no importa lo más mínimas o grandes que estas sean; las oportunidades en el trabajo son las que más nos van a interesar en nuestra vida y la mayoría piensa que para obtenerlas debemos de tener un buen físico o dedicarnos totalmente a ellas sin tener una vida social estable y que es posible llegar a un nivel alto sólo con ello. Si no logramos llegar a ellas, se cree que somos unos fracasados y el único trabajo que tendremos será como lavatrastes o mesero, eso es lo que la sociedad dice… pero personalmente creo que no importa si nuestro trabajo es ser lavatrastes o el de limpieza en un supermercado, ya que son eslabones que uno cruza para avanzar a algo mejor, son oportunidades y esas oportunidades son efímeras; y el trabajar ahí no significa que siempre lo haremos. ―hice una pausa― Ahora hablemos de arriesgarse ―hice un dos con la mano y la alzo― lo cual es el punto dos― bajé mi mano― La mayoría de las personas al llegar a cierta edad se lamentan de solamente de haber pasado toda su vida trabajando para esperar al fin de semana para recibir una paga la cual usarán para el alquiler, y al llegar al final de su vida se dan cuenta que nunca hicieron aquello que realmente deseaban. No se arrepienten no de las cosas que hicieron, sino de las que no hicieron por el temor a arriesgarse, con el miedo a fallar y no poder lograr lo que quieren. Cada uno de los que estamos aquí tenemos sueños, sueños que nosotros no escogimos, sino que nos escogieron… Sueños que podemos hacer realidad si realmente tomamos el valor de tomar ese sueño y arriesgarnos por cumplirlo ante la primera oportunidad que se les presente, que es preferible ¿vivir con el arrepentimiento o vivir con la idea de tan siquiera haberlo intentado? Para mí esto es vivir y es lo que siempre tengo en mente. Gracias. —Inclino la cabeza y un estallido de aplausos se escucha en el lugar.

Me alejo del micrófono y camino a las escaleras para bajar del podio cuando la directora está subiendo por ellas al parecer conteniendo lágrimas.

—Eso fue realmente lindo, Armin —dice y me abraza— espero te vaya muy bien en la Universidad Nacional —me suelta— y sigue siendo la misma persona.

—Gracias, directora. Lo haré. —Respondo y bajo las escaleras.

Veo a los alumnos mientras me felicitan y mandan saludos con la mano mientras me dirijo a mi asiento.

—Te luciste, Armin —dice Connie cuando paso entre el espacio que hay en nuestra fila.

—Digo lo mismo —Concuerda Ymir mientras se levanta y me abraza rápidamente para tomar asiento

—El mejor discurso hasta ahora —dice Beltroth y Reiner asiente.

—Gracias, chicos —Exclamo avergonzado por los halagos.

Tomo asiento e Historia voltea enseñando su pulgar arriba. Sonrió.

—Armin, eso fue muy bello —dice Sasha con la voz cortada.

—Vamos, Sasha, no llores —Mikasa pone una mano en su hombro.

Eren asoma un poco la cabeza a lado de Mikasa y me sonríe a lo que devuelvo el gesto. Sasha parece tranquilizarse y me relajo mientras la directora hace el último pase de lista para entregar nuestros certificados.

—Fue muy bueno tu discurso, Armin —Dice Jean sorprendiéndome.

—Vaya... gracias —Digo nervioso.

—Deja de hacerlo, Armin —Susurra Jean.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto sin entender.

—Deja de intentar parecer calmado, estabas triste y nervioso mientras dabas el discurso, sólo fingías estar seguro de ti mismo, te conozco mejor de lo que crees. —toma mi mano— Mira, sigues temblando. —acomoda mi mano con la suya para darle un suave apretón— Es válido llorar en la graduación, Armin. —Dice Jean

Molesto levanto la mirada hacia él dispuesto a dejar claro que no quiero llorar pero veo sus ojos cristalinos y un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Miro a mi alrededor y la mayoría intenta aguantar las lágrimas mientras hay quienes como Sasha, Connie e Historia que lloran silenciosamente.

Sin evitarlo mis ojos comienzan a lagrimear por lo que paso mi mano libre por mis ojos.

—Vamos, nuestro grupo va a subir —Dice Jean jalando suavemente.

Mientras esperaba a que fuera nombrado, me di cuenta que las ideas de mi discurso son realmente ciertas pero nunca me he atrevido a seguirlas. Eso significa que soy... ¿hipócrita? Comienzo a sentirme afligido conmigo mismo y le echo la culpa a la ocasión y el frío que comienza a sentir mi mano al separarme de Jean para subir por mi certificado.

Después del pase de lista sube una chica a dar un discurso en inglés debido a los estudiantes de intercambio que hubo en la generación pero son pocos quienes prestan atención. Jean, Reiner, Beltroth y Connie se levantan.

—¿A dónde van? —Pregunto.

—Shss —Dice Jean con un dedo sobre su boca— Es sorpresa.

Los chicos salen de la fila y van corriendo hasta llegar detrás del podio. Frunzo el ceño.

"No vayas hacer nada estúpido, Jean" Pienso ante la probabilidad de una broma.

La directora sube cuando la chica bajo del podio.

—Esta ceremonia está por concluir, pero antes de esto, hay una pequeña sorpresa —dice algo emocionada— el grupo "Titans" nos hará una presentación. ¡Un fuerte aplauso!

El telón se abre mostrando a Reiner en la batería, Beltroth con el teclado, Connie en un aparato con audífonos y Jean con una guitarra; cada uno con un micrófono propio mientras lucen el traje negro que va debajo de la toga. Todos se levantan y comienzan aplaudir animados.

—¡Hola a todos! —Exclama animado Jean— Con ustedes "Titans" hoy no vamos a tocar canciones propias, sino que vamos a tocar dos canciones, una que escogió la directora y la otra, su servidor. —Jean hace una reverencia exagerada— Esperemos les guste.

Los chicos comienzan con un coro y las chicas pegan unos gritos al reconocer la canción

—"And everyday feels like the other. And everywhere looks just the same. When every dream seems like forever. And your a face without a name" —Comienza cantando Reiner mientras toca la bateria. Jean toca la guitarra concentrado y se acerca al microfono —"Maybe now is our best chance. To finally get it right. Just look at the world as an apple. And its time to take a bite"—Canta perfectamente.

Beltroth y Connie comienzan coordinados el coro —"Someday it will come together. Someday we will work it out. I know we can turn it up all the way..." [1]

Los chicos cantan perfectamente y la mayoría de los presentes lo hacen con ellos, todos ríen y festejan e incluso hay quienes se suben a las sillas a bailar. La canción alegra a todos y al terminar dan un fuerte aplauso.

Jean comienza aflojarse la corbata al igual que los chicos quienes lucen algo traspirados, debe ser duro cantar y tocar a la vez., pero aun así muestran una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¿Les gustó? —Pregunta Jean y una serie de gritos se escucha incluso las personas en las gradas de la cancha lo hacen. —Vaya, me alegra escucharlos —dice cuando el ruido se hace más bajo— La siguiente canción la escogí porque refleja cómo me siento en este momento por alguien, espero les agrade también.

Al escuchar las palabras de Jean mi corazón se acelera.

Connie comienza a cantar —"Time's a ticking hearts are running. Think that Cupid's up to something. You ask me how I feel I say nothing. But lately colors seems so bright. And the stars light up the night. My feet they feel so light. I'm ignoring all the signs..."

Traduzco lo mejor que puedo lo que quiere decir la canción llegando solo a entender la última parte "Siento los pies tan ligeros, pero ignoro todas las señales."

La mayor parte de la canción no la entiendo y creo que se debe un poco a la pronunciación mala de los chicos, supongo que la han practicado poco tiempo y Jean hasta ahora no ha cantado, sólo se concentra en su guitarra, en eso levanta la mirada, me mira y me siento avergonzado debido a que lo he observado todo el tiempo.

Jean no separa su mirada de la mía mientras se acerca al micrófono —"My heart's pacing. I'm confused. I'm dacing. I saw something I never seen in you it's got me shaking. I must be hallucinating. I hear it happens, I'm just saying. Babe I'm just saying. Someone give me some paper. Someone give me some crayons. I'm feeling like a child. I need something to play on. I'm trying hard to trust you. When you say give me your hand. Baby I'm falling. I hope you catch me when I land."[2]—canta de manera automática como si hubiese practicado un millón de veces. Al terminar el verso sonríe y separara nuestras miradas comenzando a cantar junto a los chicos el coro. Al terminar de traducir mentalmente lo que cantaba Jean mi emoción y esperanzas crecen.

"Jean, ¿estaría mal que lo tomara como una señal?" Me pregunto y los chicos bajan del podio a pesar de las personas que piden otra.

La directora espera un poco para dar unas últimas palabras de agradecimiento por la asistencia mientras bajan el telón para ocultar los instrumentos. Los chicos llegan a sus lugares corriendo para hacer aquello que hemos esperado hacer. El lanzamiento del birrete.

—Muy bien, chicos... A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos y... ¡tres! —Grita la directora y un montón de birretes salen disparados arriba.

Todos reímos y recogemos los birretes tirados.

—¡Chicos! ¡Eso fue genial! —dice Sasha.

—Gracias —responden los cuatro al mismo tiempo y reímos.

—¡Eren, Mikasa! —Se escucha la voz de la mamá de Eren en las gradas y todos dirigimos la mirada a la mujer que da brinquitos con una cámara en las manos —¡Vengan aquí, chicos! ¡Les quiero tomar una foto! —Grita emocionada y Eren suspira.

—Acompáñenme chicos, antes de que siga gritando —Dice Eren mientras sale por su lado y lo seguimos.

Su madre nos toma una y mil fotos a todos, ya sea juntos, con nuestras familias y solos, a este paso ya tenía la toga mal puesta, yo simplemente me quite el birrete, al igual que Reiner y Sasha.

Jean me toma del brazo y me pega a él cuando la mamá de Eren termina de tomarme fotos con mi abuelo.

—Sra. Carla ¿puede tomarme unas fotos con Armin? —Pregunta y siento mis mejillas enrojecer cuando Jean pasa un brazo por mis hombros pegándome más a él.

—Claro. —Contesta feliz la mamá de Eren y comienza hacer tomas. —Sonríe un poco, Armin. —Dice Carla.

—¿Por qué no sonríes, Armin? —Pregunta Jean

—Lo siento, pero si intento reír en una foto parece que hago muecas. —Contesto.

—Entiendo —dice— pero eso lo podemos solucionar.

—¿A qué te refieres co... —comienzo a preguntar pero en eso soy atacado por Jean con cosquillas a las cuales soy débil.

Puedo escuchar la risa de Carla y Jean.

—De... ten... te —Comienzo a balbucear.

Jean se detiene y tiene una sonrisa enorme en rostro.

—Eres un idiota —Le digo mientras respiro agitado.

—Te demandaré por abuso verbal —Contesta Jean sonriendo

—No tienes arreglo, Kirchestein —Contesto intentando sonar serio pero una risa sale de mi boca cuando Jean toma mi nariz y la pellizca.

Jean me observa detenidamente y hago lo mismo para grabar cada detalle de su rostro antes de mi partida, un vuelco cruza por mi pecho cuando pienso en ello y parece que Jean lo nota porque su sonrisa comienza a caer. Entonces Jean me sorprende una vez más al abrazarme y pegarme a él, siento su cuerpo temblar ligeramente y algo mojado en mis hombros. Sin poder evitarlo comienzo a llorar también mojando la toga de Jean. Y lo único que deseo es que se detenga el tiempo en este instante para estar siempre abrazado a Jean.

* * *

 _[1] Traducción: Cuando todos los días se siente igual que los otros Y en todas partes se ve lo mismo Cuando cada sueño que parece para siempre Y tú eres un rostro sin nombre (Reiner)_  
 _Tal vez ahora es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Para finalmente hacer las cosas bien. Porque si el mundo es una manzana. Entonces es el momento de tomar un bocado. (Jean)_  
 _Algún día vendrá en conjunto. Algún día vamos a solucionarlo. Lo sé, lo podemos subir todo el camino (Connie y Beltroth)_

 _[2] Traducción: El tiempo que marcan los corazones está corriendo. Creo que cupido está por hacer algo. Tu me preguntas qué siento, te digo "nada". Pero últimamente los colores se ven más brillantes y las estrellas iluminan más la noche. Siento los pies tan ligeros, pero ignoro todas las señales... (Connie)_  
 _Mi corazón está estimulado, estoy confundido, aturdido. En ti vi algo que nunca vi, que me tiene temblando. Debo estar alucinando. Escuché que suele pasar, solo te digo. Cariño, solo estoy diciendo. Alguien que me de un algo de papel. Alguien que me de algunas crayolas, me estoy sintiendo como un niño._  
 _Necesito algo con lo que jugar, estoy intentando confiar con todas mis fuerzas cuando me dijiste que te diera mi mano._  
 _Cariño, estoy cayendo espero que me agarres cuando aterrice. (Jean) **  
**_

 **¡Hola a todos! :D**

 **Es un placer poder por primera vez publicar un capítulo después de ocho días como se supone debe de ser... Me siento orgullosa de mí misma (T-T).** **El capítulo es mas largo de lo usual, espero les agrade.**

 **¿Alguien más fangirleo cuando canta Jean en la segunda canción? *-* Yo cuando lo leí para la revisión no pude evitar hacerlo :3 (Supongo que quienes no entienden muy bien el inglés, no lo hicieron, por eso deje la traducción. Así les ahorro el buscarla (?)**

 **Ahora quiero dar una triste noticia u.u Mi linda Mandra ya no podrá ser mi beta por cosas de tiempo y eso me pone muy triste :( Pero p** **or lo pronto sólo quiero invitarlos a dejar un rewiew de despedida a Mandra :D Ya que me ha ayudado mucho con esta historia y gracias a ella puedo publicarla de manera más entendible para todos ustedes (/nwn)/**

 **Se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y donaciones :3**

 _ **¡Janeth, fuera!**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

El fuerte sonido de un trueno a lo lejos retumba en las paredes de mi habitación. Mi celular vibra. Lo saco del bolsillo trasero para ver el mensaje de WhatsApp del grupo "Loquillos" que Sasha hizo en segundo año. Abro el chat mientras llegan más mensajes.

 **Tonto suicida:** "Chicos, gracias por publicar que está lloviendo. Si no lo hubieran hecho no me daba cuenta de ello..."  
 **Chica patata:** "Bien por ti XD"  
 **Connie:** "Y dicen que el tonto soy yo :'v"  
 **Beltroth:** "Lo eres, Connie"  
 **Pecas:** "¡Vaya, Eren! No sabía que fueras así de despistado. 0-0"  
 **Mikasa:** "Que bien que viste las publicaciones, Eren. Podrías haber salido y enfermarte."  
 **Tonto suicida:** "¡Era sarcasmo! ¡Los odio a todos!"  
 **Reiner:** "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

No puedo evitar reír al terminar de leer. Mi celular vuelve a vibrar.

 **Beltroth:** "Dejando de lado la incapacidad para ver lo obvio de Eren. ¿Nos vamos reunir?"  
 **Historia:** "No creo que sea buena idea, está lloviendo demasiado y la casa de Jean queda lejos para mí."  
 **Connie:** "Lo mismo digo."  
"Chicos no me dejen plantado..." Envió al grupo.  
 **Historia:** "Lo siento, Jean. Prefiero estar aquí que ir a mojarme."

Contesta rápido y me sorprendo por lo grosero que escribe Historia, ella no es así.

 **Pecas:** "0-0"  
 **Tonto suicida:** "Opino lo mismo."  
 **Historia:** "¡Jean, no fui yo! ¡Eso lo envió, Ymir!"  
 **Connie:** "Chicos, mi calle está totalmente inundada."  
 **Tonto suicida:** "Nadie salga, puede ser peligroso."  
 **Mikasa:** "Hagan caso, las noticias dicen que será peor."  
 **Ymir:** "¡Entonces la salida a casa de cara de caballo se pospone! ¡Chao!"

Me molesto con Ymir. Después de fue ella quien propuso mi casa para la pijamada, dice eso. Comienzo a teclear una serie de insultos pero la llegada de un nuevo mensaje me detiene.

 **Armin:** "Chicos, estoy por llegar a la estación que está cerca de donde vive Jean..."

Al terminar de leer me sorprendo y comienza a vibrar mi celular por varios mensajes que están llegando rápidamente.

 **Pecas:** "D:"  
 **Connie:** "0-0"  
 **Chica patata:** "¡¿Qué?!"  
 **Tonto suicida:** "¡¿Por qué rayos fuiste?!"  
 **Armin:** "Tomé el autobús hace una hora para no llegar tarde y la lluvia no era tan fuerte... No esperaba que se cancelara."  
 **Chica patata:** "Pero ya no va a haber autobuses, Armin, ¿Cómo vas a regresar?"  
 **Armin:** "No sé..."

Salgo de WhatsApp y busco en mi lista de contactos a Armin. Le llamo mientras voy escaleras abajo y tomo un paraguas que está al lado de la puerta principal junto con las llaves de la camioneta de mamá en el llavero. El timbre de llamada suena en mi oído.

― ¿Jean? ―Suena la voz de Armin a través del teléfono, con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo.

― ¿Ya llegaste a la estación? ―Pregunto corriendo hacia la camioneta, bajo la poca protección que me da el paraguas ante semejante diluvio.

―Apenas acabo de bajarme, no te preocupes. Llamaré por un taxi. ―Contesta.

―No, no te muevas, voy por ti ―Digo subiendo a la camioneta, y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo por mi playera mojada.

―Jean, no es nece...

―En tres minutos llegó ―Lo interrumpo y cuelgo cerrando el paraguas.

Conduzco bajo el diluvio que hay en la ciudad y estando cerca de la estación veo una persona en impermeable azul protegiéndose bajo el techo con una mochila. Al llegar, veo que es Armin. Me estiro para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

―Sube ―Digo a modo de saludo.

Sube a la camioneta dando un brinco. Doy media vuelta para regresar a casa.

―Perdón ―Dice Armin jugando con las correas de la mochila.

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ―Volteo a verlo mientras frunzo el ceño

―Has venido por mí. Te has mojado. ― Dice con la cabeza baja.

―No te preocupes por eso, Armin. ―Sonrío y parece apenado.

Llegamos a casa y apago la camioneta. Salimos corriendo hasta la puerta bajo el paraguas.

―Esto parece un diluvio ―Cierro el paraguas. El cabello de Armin sale disparado en todas direcciones y luce húmedo en cuanto se quita el gorro del impermeable― Te traeré una toalla. ―agrego y Armin asiente.

Subo corriendo las escaleras hacia el armario de la habitación de mi madre y tomo una toalla limpia. Una vez con ella bajo corriendo con Armin.

―Aquí tienes ―Extiendo la toalla hacia él― espero que no te enfermes.

―No te preocupes, Jean. Me has ayudado demasiado. ―Sonríe― ¿Puedo tomar tu teléfono para llamar un taxi? ―pregunta secando su cabello mientras va a la cocina. Se ha quitado sus zapatos en la entrada, por lo que no deja suciedad a su paso.

― ¿No te quedarás? ―cuestiono sorprendido cuando da un pequeño brinco para sentarse en una de las sillas altas de la barra.

―Pero la pijamada se canceló ―contesta dejando de secar su cabello y colocando la toalla en su cuello. Me gusta como luce. Trago saliva en un intento de controlar mis impulsos.

― ¿Sólo por eso me dejarás triste y solitario? ―dramatizo con un puchero. Sin poder evitarlo, tomo una silla para estar a su lado.

―No quiero molestar ―Bufa y sé que lo hace por mi dramatismo.

―Vamos, Armin. ―Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, volviendo a hacer un puchero ―Quédate, todos me han dejado plantado y no creo que un taxi venga con la lluvia de allá afuera.

―Ni modo que la lluvia estuviera adentro, Jean ―Bufa por segunda vez en menos de un minuto y suelta una pequeña risa. Siento su cuerpo vibrar ante su risa, descontrolandome, por lo que separo mi cabeza de su hombro.

―Eres cruel conmigo. ―digo fingiendo estar molesto girando la cabeza a un lado.

―Era una broma ―contesta, e inclina su cabeza hacia mí para verme. Me alejo más de él. ―Anda, Jean, solo era una broma. ―replica, y se aleja cruzándose de brazos. Luce como si ahora fuera él quien estuviera haciendo un puchero.

―Te perdono solo si te quedas. ―contesto volteando a verlo.

Aprieta sus labios y frunce las cejas. Solo hace eso cuando algo le parece injusto.

―Eres un manipulador.

―Aprendí del mejor ―Sonrió y eso parece molestarlo.

Mira al piso y luego levanta la mirada, mirándome fijo por unos segundos y le mantengo la mirada. No daré mi brazo a torcer. Bufa y hace una especie de mueca.

―Me quedo, pero solo porque no creo poder volver a casa. ―dice sonriendo.

―En vez de decir que es porque quieres pasar tiempo conmigo ―Llevo una mano al pecho― dañas mi corazón, Arlet ―Finjo estar dolido.

―Tu corazón es un congelador, puedo meter un gansito ahí. ―Ríe y baja de la silla.

—Deja de juntarte con Ymir, ella te está enseñando a insultar y lo estas probando conmigo. —Me quejo mientras lo sigo a la entrada.

―Puede ser ―contesta recogiendo su mochila y colocándola en su hombro.

Frunzo el ceño y entrecierro los ojos mientras le enseño la lengua.

―No seas infantil. ―replica Armin.

―Yo puedo ser todo lo infantil que quiera ser, Arleto. ―Pellizco su mejilla y él me da un manotazo.

―Ugh, deja de llamarme así, cara de caballo. ―Golpea mi estómago con su puño.

―¡Definitivamente ya no te dejaré pasar tiempo con Ymir! ―grito y me agacho para tomar a Armin de la cintura y elevarlo hasta que queda sobre mi hombro al igual que un saco de patatas.

―¡Bájame, Jean! ―grita― ¡Nos vamos a caer, idiota! ―Está tomando fuertemente mi playera y siento cómo su humedad se pasa a mi ropa.

Comienzo a dar pequeños brincos para molestarlo.

―¡Jean, detente! ―grita con más fuerza― ¡Demonios, Kirschtein! ―No puedo dejar de reír y eso parece molestarlo porque empieza a pellizcar mi espalda.

Me detengo y deja de pellizcarme.

―Te bajo porque me atacas, salvaje ―Lo bajo con cuidado al suelo.

―Mira quién habla ―dice y levanta su mochila del suelo. Todo su cabello es un completo desastre. Me gusta.

―Bueno, suficiente ―digo―. Vamos al baño de mi cuarto para que te cambies de ropa antes de que pesques un resfriado.

Armin me da un leve empujón y sube corriendo las escaleras. No es necesario que le enseñe la casa, ha estado aquí muchas veces.

Abre la puerta de mi habitación con confianza.

―Bueno, usaré tu baño. ―dice sacando ropa de su mochila para dejarla a un lado de mi cama.

―Es todo tuyo ―digo sacándome la playera y aventándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

Me acerco al armario y saco la primera playera que veo. Al terminar de ponérmela, la puerta del baño se cierra haciendo un fuerte ruido.

―¡Lo siento, se me pasó de fuerza! ―grita Armin.

―No te preocupes. Estaré en la sala.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo a la cocina, donde pongo en el microondas unas palomitas.

Cuando tengo las palomitas listas en un traste grande, me topo en las escaleras con Armin en un pijama de pantalón ligero celeste y una playera en "v" color blanco. Su cabello está arreglado y cae hacia los lados, enmarcando su rostro. Luce adorable, y más con sus mejillas tiñéndose con un ligero sonrojo. Se rasca la nuca, incómodo por lo que alejo mi mirada de él y camino en dirección a la sala.

―Creí que estarías en la sala. ―dice Armin tras de mí.

―Hice palomitas.

―Excelente… ―guarda silencio mientras nos sentamos en el sillón principal, uno a lado del otro― Jean… Recordé lo que dijiste… Cuando estábamos en la camioneta… ―su rostro comienza adquirir un tono rojizo― ¿Era cierto? ―pregunta.

Mi cara comienza a sonrojarse y siento que me falta el aire, Armin no había mencionada nada, así que pensé que no recordaba lo que pasó. Entro en pánico. Mi mente se vuelve un caos. Dije cosas que pueden arruinar todo lo que planeo. La duda me invade, y me tienta a decirle que no lo era, que se trató de una simple broma debido al alcohol; que lo olvide. Sin embargo, observo detenidamente sus ojos y éstos me dan el valor suficiente para decir la verdad, arriesgando todo lo que tengo con él.

―Si, es cierto. ―contesto.

Armin me mira sorprendido y se sonroja completamente.

―Eso es bueno. ―dice sonriendo mientras se acerca y me sorprende dándome un ligero beso en la comisura de la boca. Siento caliente donde fue ese pequeño roce, casi quemándome y ver la sonrisa de Armin en ese momento me parece la más hermosa de todas.

Lo abrazo. Teniendo miedo de que sea un simple sueño, pero la calidez de su cuerpo entre mis brazos y como me envuelve con los suyos, me confirma que es real. Convenciéndome una vez más por lo que siento por él y que dedicarle esa canción en la graduación fue una buena decisión, igual a la que tome ese último día de clases en el pasillo de la escuela.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. No merezco perdón de Dios x( Arrojenme todo lo que puedan Dx**

 **-Le avientan un camión- DD:**

 **En mi defensa no tengo nada mas que decir que como unos saben, fui despedida de mi anterior trabajo, por lo que estuve buscando uno y viendo como hacerle junto con mis padres para pagar la inscripción de la universidad. (Gracias a ellos sigo estudiando :'D Por si andaban con el pendiente UwU)  
Pero ya una vez libre de todas esas preocupaciones se vino el que tengo trabajo el cual me deja demasiado agotada y sin ganas de pegarme a una computadora super lenta que no me deja abrir Word UnU)r Aun asi con todo el cansancio del mundo mi mente me seguia torturando con lo irresponsable que era al no trabajar en mi fic, del cual, déjenme decirle ya se cual sera el final UuU  
** **Por lo que prometí en mi pagina de Facebook subir el capitulo siete en dos semanas pero lo hice a los ocho dias, eso es un récord :')**

 **Gracias a Ainnita por ayudarme editando la mayor parte del capitulo nwn -inserte corazones gays-**

 **Sin mas por agregar me despido.**

 _ **¡Janeth, fuera!**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no son de mi propiedad, son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

— _Armin... ¿me dejarías darte un beso como se debe?_ —Soltó Jean con las mejillas bañadas de un leve rosa.

Pude sentir como mi respiración y corazón se detuvieron mientras su pregunta retumbaba en cada rincón de mi mente.

La emoción me embargó sin poder evitarlo y el calor en mi cuerpo se acentúo en mis mejillas, podía jurar que éstas se habían teñido de un fuerte rojo. Jean comenzó a moverse de forma nerviosa, seguramente a la falta de una respuesta de mi parte a su pregunta; pero los nervios me controlaban de forma abrumadora, por lo cual sólo me vi en la necesidad de afirmar con un movimiento algo torpe de mi cabeza.

Jean se veía sorprendido, durante un breve momento pensé en que tal vez era una más de sus famosas bromas, pero cuando acercó de forma lenta y pausada, casi tortuosa, nuestros labios hasta llegar a solo unos milímetros de distancia mis esperanzas crecieron. Cerré los ojos, esperando ansioso.

— _¡Jean!_ —gritó una voz, sonando demasiado sorprendida, y que era más que conocida por ambos— _¡¿Qué le haces a Armin?!_ —Mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y completamente asustado, observé como desde la puerta corrediza, Marco nos observaba llevándose las manos a ambos lados del rostro, mientras abría la boca totalmente sorprendido, obteniendo un gran parecido a la pintura, el grito.

Totalmente avergonzado y algo abochornado, llevé mis brazos a mi rostro, rogando de alguna infantil forma que la tierra me tragara y no pudiese ser visto por nadie. Jean se levantó de golpe, observando al pelinegro.

— _¡Lárgate de aquí, Marco!_ —gritó fuertemente Jean.

— _De acuerdo, me iré, pero si no te apresuras Reiner vendrá por ti_ —rió con un deje de burla en su voz—. _Dice que le colgaste la llamada, veo que fue porque estabas muy ocupado._

La vergüenza se apoderó de cada centímetro de mi ser, quería que Marco se fuese, necesitaba que desapareciera del lugar, y que lo hiciera ya.

— _¡Cállate, Marco!_ —Dijo Jean, dejando entrever su molestia en cada sílaba que soltaba.

Escuché una carcajada de Marco y como sus pasos se alejaban del lugar.

— _Argh, qué vergüenza._ —Solté mientras bajaba mis brazos, descubriendo nuevamente mi rostro.

Jean estaba bajándose de la camioneta.

— _¿Vienes?_ —Preguntó con cierta duda palpable en su voz.

— _Me quedaré aquí._ —Contesté.

— _De acuerdo, en quince minutos vuelvo._

Lo último que logré escuchar fueron los pasos de Jean alejándose.

 _Una mano acaricia mi cabello de forma suave y el inconfundible perfume que usa Jean llega hacia mi nariz._

— _Armin, Armin_ —Los suaves susurros de Jean, llegaron a mi.

Decidí ignorarlo, haciéndole creer que me encuentro dormido. Su mano no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello de forma suave, casi como si le pareciese algo etéreo, y eso me hacía estar en calma.

— _Armin, sé que estás despierto_ —Habló.

— _Entonces déjame dormir_ —Contesté.

Durante un tiempo Jean continúo acariciando mi cabello, y sinceramente no podía dormir con él haciendo eso; aunque me sentía muy relajado, demasiado.

Escuché un suspiro salir de sus labios y el movimiento de su mano se detiene al momento.

— _Me pregunto cuándo tendré el valor de decir lo que siento, lo que siento por tí… Cuándo podré decir lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa, la cual a mi parecer es una de las más bellas que he tenido el privilegio de ver, que cuando te avergüenzas y comienzas a formar un lindo sonrojo en tus mejillas no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que te ves, que me encanta cuando en tiempo de frío usas los guantes y bufanda que te obsequié... Me gustaría poder decir que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que podrías llegar a creer._

Mi corazón se aceleró y una felicidad enorme me embargó, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Jean vuelve a acariciar mi cabello durante un rato, y conforme pasa el tiempo puedo sentir cómo el sueño me atrapa, tenue y pausadamente cayendo en sus redes y en las de mi mente.

— _Espero que hayas dicho la verdad, Jean._ —Susurre antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad.

Me llevo las piernas al pecho y oculto mi rostro pegándolo a mis rodillas, avergonzado por recordar lo que pasó. Estoy seguro de que mi cara se encuentra totalmente roja y no quiero que Jean me vea así. Apenas nos dejamos de abrazar.

—¿Te sientes bien, Armin? —Oigo preguntar a Jean, con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

Respiro profundo y separo mi rostro de mis piernas, sentándome correctamente en el sofá.

—Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes. —Respondo con una sonrisa surcando mis labios.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—sonríe de forma dulce—. ¿Qué te parece ver una película?

—Está bien, veamos una película.

Jean se levanta acercándose al mueble donde guarda las películas y un trueno retumba con fuerza afuera, haciendo vibrar un poco la casa.

—Vaya, ese sí que estuvo fuerte. —Comenta Jean, haciéndome pensar algo relativamente negativo que no puedo evitar tratar de compartir.

—¿No crees que se puede ir la… —resuena un trueno y toda cosa que usaba electricidad se apagó— luz? —Termino la pregunta y Jean sonríe.

—Eres brujo, Armin. —Dice riendo.

—Cállate, idiota. —Respondo, parpadeando para acostumbrar mis ojos a la poca luz que se filtra en la casa, e identificando la silueta de Jean a unos pasos de mí.

—Iré a la cocina por unas velas, espera aquí.

—Bueno.

—Si tienes miedo puedes acompañarme.

—Ve por las velas. —Digo con algo de molestia en mi voz.

Los pasos de Jean camino a la cocina resuenan en la casa. Unos minutos después llega Jean con una vela encendida y otras sin encender en la mano.

—Ayúdame a poner las velas. —Dice dándome tres velas y una cajetilla de cerillos.

Me levanto del sofá y enciendo vela por vela, colocando cada una en las mesitas que estaban a los lados de los sillones. Mientras Jean coloca las demás en el suelo, donde no nos estorben al caminar.

La sala se ilumina por la luz de las velas, dándole cierto toque de intimidad al ambiente, provocando un ligero sentimiento de incomodidad en mí; sin embargo no entiendo porqué… Aunque, en realidad, sí que lo sé.

Hace sólo un momento Jean y yo nos dimos a entender que nos gustamos, que sentíamos cosas el uno por el otro. Quiero aclarar las cosas con él, pero no sé cómo comenzar la conversación… podría ser algo como "Oh, Jean, ahora que nos hemos confesado, y tenemos sentimientos por el contrario ¿significa que estamos saliendo?" ó "Jean, ¿qué somos?", tal vez suene mejor algo como "Jean, ahora somos novios, ¿verdad?".

Mi rostro comienza a arder, seguramente a ésta altura debo estar totalmente rojo. No sé cómo podré preguntar algo tan embarazoso. Después de abrazarnos él solo se levantó y acercó a las películas.

—Hey, Armin —me habla—. Quiero hablar de algo contigo. —carraspea y se sienta en un sofá para dos, palmeando el lugar a su lado.

El nerviosismo acude nuevamente a mí. Jean no deja de pasarse las mano por el cabello, rascando de forma nerviosa su nuca. Me doy cuenta de que está igual que yo, lo que me hace relajarme, sólo un poquito.

—¿Qué pasa? —Intento sonar calmado, pero aun así el tono de mi voz me delata.

—Bueno… yo quería… —carraspea nuevamente, algo incómodo—. Ya sabes… —Me mira desesperado, pero no entiendo realmente lo que trata de decirme.

—No te entiendo.

—Ya sabes… —contesta observándome fijamente, sus mejillas se han vuelto rojas. Creo que ahora logro entender a lo que se refiere, pero no quiero ser yo quien lo diga.

—No, no lo sé. —es mi escueta respuesta, con una actitud vagando entre lo nervioso y la seriedad. El semblante de Jean se torna ligeramente más desesperado.

—¿Somos novios? —pregunta de golpe y a pesar de saber a qué se refiere, me siento avergonzado por la pregunta.

El sonido de fondo de la tormenta es lo único que se escucha entre Jean y yo. Nos encontramos demasiado avergonzados y centrados en nuestros pensamientos para lograr articular alguna oración. Tomando un poco de aire reúno valor para contestar su pregunta.

—L-lo somos, ¿no?

—Yo quiero que lo seamos. —murmura Jean.

—Yo también lo quiero. —contesto y veo cómo una sonrisa surca su rostro de lado a lado.

Jean se acerca a mí, y acaricia mi mejilla derecha con su mano izquierda, con sumo cuidado y cariño.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Susurra, aún más cerca y a pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios con los míos.

Mi corazón late deprisa y me siento emocionado, eufórico, feliz, abochornado y con algo de temor, pero sobre todo, puedo sentir ese amor que he resguardado por Jean fluir por todo mi cuerpo, embriagándome con él.

—Puedes… —contesto como un susurro, como si fuese un pequeño secreto que sólo nos pertenece a nosotros, nuestro pequeño secreto. Dejo de pensar en cuanto se cierra la distancia entre nuestros labios, al mismo tiempo que Jean me toma suavemente desde la cintura.

Resulta apenas una suave presión entre los labios de ambos, hasta que Jean comienza a mover los suyos, provocando una pronunciación en el sonrojo que abarca mi rostro, y cerrando mis ojos, decido dejarme llevar, moviendo los labios sin saber qué hacer, pero deleitándome ante las sensaciones que provoca el beso en mí. Poco a poco el contacto se torna un poco más fuerte y caliente entre nuestros labios, la mano de Jean baja a mi cuello y me estremece; siento la lengua de Jean en mis labios y los abro, aceptando la intromisión en mi boca. Su lengua me invade poco a poco y me atrevo a mover y a restregar la mía con la de él. Es una sensación nueva, que me incita a hacerlo más y más.

Jean me toma con ambas manos de la cintura y me eleva para sentarme sobre sus piernas, mientras continuamos besándonos. Siento una necesidad palpable de estar más cerca de Jean, fundirme con él. Nuestro beso se torna un poco más caliente, paso mis brazos sobre los hombros de Jean atrás de su cabeza para abrazarlo y acercarme más a él. Sus manos no dejan de acariciar mi cintura y una de ellas se adentra debajo de mi playera, subiendo lentamente por mi espalda y causando una pequeña corriente eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Respondo ante la sensación tomando ligeramente entre mis dientes el labio de Jean para morderlo con suavidad, recibiendo un ligero jadeo como respuesta, al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos baja hacia mi trasero y la otra sube a mi nuca, haciendo el beso más profundo.

Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno en nuestros pulmones y nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, los suyos están más oscuros y observo una chispa en ellos; rápidamente nos volvemos a besar con más urgencia. No pienso con claridad, sólo necesito más y más de Jean, más de esos hambrientos y dulces labios. Sus manos vuelven a estar en mi cintura y yo siento la necesidad de que me toquen un poco más, pero siento pena con el sólo hecho de pensar en pedirlo.

Me separo de nuestro beso y el rostro de Jean luce confundido. Separo las manos con las que lo acerco a mí sujetando su cuello y las conduzco cada una a las manos de Jean que están sobre mi cintura, redirigiéndolas a mi trasero. Jean luce ligeramente sorprendido y emocionado, pero parece dudar. Con la valentía y necesidad en mi cuerpo digo aquello que me apena y necesito hacer, pues he llevado mucho tiempo fantaseándolo y al fin puedo hacerlo realidad.

—Jean… quiero que me toques. —Un avergonzado susurro permanece entre nosotros y vuelvo a besar sus labios.

Esta vez Jean corresponde mucho más seguro el beso y da un ligero apretón con sus manos en mi trasero. En un rápido movimiento me carga. Sorprendido, me sostengo fuertemente de sus hombros mientras que él nos conduce al sofá de enfrente que es el de mayor tamaño, acomodándome en él mientras se coloca sobre mí, aprisionándome.

—Tú fuiste quién lo pidió, así que no me detendré. —dice Jean cerca de mi oído con un tono bajo y sensual, y me estremezco al sentir su aliento.

—No lo hagas. —Contesto.

Jean gruñe y me besa. Esta vez nuestros besos son diferentes, más necesitados, más calientes y provocadores pero con un cariño en ellos que únicamente nosotros podemos expresar.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Soy la peor escritora que puede existir pero si supieran lo que ha pasado en mi alocada vida. :C**

 **Este capítulo ha sido revisado por dos lindas chicas, Mizáh y Aotori. Son geniales chicas, las amo -inserte corazón gay-**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les guste.**

 **Si no es mucho pedir, me haría muy feliz poder ver un review de las personitas que están del otro lado de la pantalla, diganme que les parece, si les esta gustando la trama o cuál creen que será el desarrollo de la historia. Todos los reviewa los leo con mucho amor, es por eso que este capítulo esta dedicado a:** **y** **I'm a Jger.**

 **Sus reviews me suben mucho el ánimo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 _ **¡Janeth, fuera!**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Armin ocupa cada rincón de mi mente.

Armin con el pecho subiendo y bajando, sus suaves jadeos saliendo entrecortados mientras devoro su boca... Armin desesperado, necesitado por mas... Armin y mil veces Armin.

Nuestros besos son profundos, con la necesidad palpable de fundirnos el uno con el otro; la saliva se desliza por su barbilla y eso solo me provoca mas. Tenerlo debajo de mí, conmigo entre sus piernas causa una euforia que embarga mi pecho.

Doy un pequeño movimiento hacia adelante ocasionando que nuestras entrepiernas rocen.

Gruño.

—Jean —Gime Armin con la boca entre abierta soltando suaves jadeos mientras respira entrecortadamente. Su rostro se encuentra perdido en un éxtasis total. Grabó su imagen en mi mente a fuego vivo y siento su cuerpo temblar, provocándome un escalofrío que recorre mi espalda. Nuestras entrepiernas se vuelven a rozar mientras junto nuestros labios en un beso más necesitado. Me siento poderoso y atrevido al pensar que puedo provocar este tipo de reacciones en Armin que nadie más ha visto.

Vuelvo a frotarme contra él y separo nuestros labios. Observo sus ojos nublados por el deseo y mi imagen en ellos; la suave luz de las velas baña su rostro. Luce tan guapo, frágil y dulce. Una vez más froto nuestras entrepiernas con cierta presión, repitiendo el movimiento de manera más segura y continua. Cierra los ojos y alza la cabeza mientras suelta gemidos un poco más altos cada tanto. Mi mente es un caos, solo puedo pensar en él, embriagarme con su imagen y sentir la necesidad de fundirme con su cuerpo. Acerco mi boca a su cuello marcándolo con besos y ligeras mordidas que le provocan más de un gruñido. Suspira cuando llego a su clavícula y pone una de sus manos en mi nuca acariciando mi cabello mientras lo llenó de besos.

Su sabor es dulce y salado, una combinación perfecta, como él.

—Jean —Dice una vez mas mi nombre, y me enloquece escuchar como sale de entre sus labios. Es excitante, provocativo e hincha mi pecho.

Gime y gruñe a la vez cuando muerdo su cuello con la intención de dejar una marca que dure unos días para que los demás miren que Armin ya tiene a alguien, y que ese alguien soy yo. Lamo la zona sensible provocando que se deshaga en suspiros y jadeos. Mis manos no pueden quedarse quietas y se escabullen bajo su playera. Mis palmas sienten sus tetillas erectas por lo que comienzo a acariciarlas y pellizcar ligeramente causando nuevos suspiros entrecortados por gemidos salgan de los labios de Armin como un dulce néctar. Levanto la playera con cierta ansiedad de ver el color de sus pezones y sonrío para mis adentros cuando el color que imagine que tendrían se hace presente; son de un rosado claro. Saco su playera de un tirón y beso sus labios con más necesidad, bajo los besos a su pecho con la intención de ir más allá... pero entonces, la razón decide volver a mí.

Estamos yendo muy rápido.

Dejo de besar su pecho y levanto la mirada encontrándome con la imagen de Armin sin playera, sonrojado y completamente a mi merced. Tomo una respiración profunda reuniendo el poco autocontrol y conciencia que me quedan.

"Maldita perra consciencia, en buen momento vuelves" Pienso molesto

—¿Jean? —Pregunta Armin sonando algo agitado.

—Lo siento, creo que estamos yendo muy rápido... —Contesto y aparto la mirada de él.

Me quito de arriba suyo y me siento correctamente en el sofá. Volteo a verlo y observo como su expresión pasa de asombro a verguenza rápidamente e intenta cubrirse con las manos. Entonces me fijo en que tiene no solo vergüenza en los ojos, también veo algo de tristeza y decepción, no era mi intención hacer eso.

"La he cagado" Pienso. Revuelvo mi cabello y me obligo a buscar algo que decir para arreglar lo que hecho.

—Perdón, fui yo quien...

—¡No! —lo interrumpo abruptamente— No te disculpes. Fue cosa de los dos, —suspiro— la emoción nos invadió de más, es por eso que quise que paremos —paso una mano por mi nuca sintiéndome nervioso y avergonzado—No quiero que nuestra primera vez teniendo sexo sea por un momento de emoción... yo- quie-e-ero que sea estando tran-qui-los. —Tartamudeo y mis mejillas arden.

Armin abre los ojos ligeramente sorprendido. Su rostro comienza a tornarse de un ligero color carmín en las mejillas y orejas. Se levanta y me da la espalda mientras comienza a ponerse la playera que le quite hace un momento. Permanece con esa posición por un largo tiempo y me empiezo a preocupar. Lentamente me acerco por detrás abrazándolo, obteniendo como respuesta un ligero brinco que me dice que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se da la vuelta entre mis brazos para estar de frente, logrando capturar como señal de lo que estábamos haciendo, una enorme marca rojiza de mordida que esta en su cuello.

Acerco mi mano a su cuello, específicamente a la marca de la mordida.

—Perdona, fue muy brusco lo que hice. —Susurro apenado.

—No te preocupes —coloca sus manos en mis antebrazos—No duele.

Lo observo detenidamente. Su rostro está ligeramente sonrojado y su cabello alborotado.

—Luces tan adorable, Armin. —Digo aplastando sus mejillas con la mano que estaba en su cuello y haciendo que sus labios sobresalgan. Verlo así me hace sonreír como un idiota.

—Detente, Jean. —Dice con voz amortiguada.

—No. —Contesto divertido.

—Jean —replica pataleando—Suéltame. —Frunce las cejas en un gesto de molestia

Lo observo y un tomo consciencia sobre lo que ha pasado en menos de una hora, cubro mi rostro con la mano.

—¿Jean? ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta levemente preocupado y acercándose más a mi pecho.

—Es solo que acabo de pensar bien en lo que estábamos apunto de hacer, y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera hemos tenido una primera cita como novios. —Contesto totalmente avergonzado.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —Un tono de burla se escucha en su pregunta.

—Claro —Contesto seriamente.

—Eres un idiota, Jean. —Contesta cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto confundido.

— Olvídalo, así te quiero. —Contesta y me da un beso suave.

Y sin saber cómo me encuentro flotando entre nubes sólo por sentir los labios de Armin.

* * *

 **Estoy consciente en que ha pasado casi medio año sin que aparezca por aquí, pero espero comprendan que pueden suceder cosas que hace que alguien simplemente pierda el deseo de escribir, comer o de levantarse de la cama.**

 **Perdonen que el capítulo sea demasiado corto. Es el más corto que he escrito en todo este tiempo, pero espero compensarlo con el capítulo diez.**

 **Gracias, Emily, por editar la mayor parte del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos por seguir esta historia a: belle . lys y I'm a Jger. Ustedes me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Muchas gracias por dejar un review, créanme que me animaron mucho.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 ** _¡Janeth, fuera!_**


End file.
